


Band circle

by Ravenclawrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex has the brain cell sometimes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Willie, Group chat, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of abuse, Nobody is Dead, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Romance, Swearing, a little bit of angst from time to time, alex is anxious sometimes, julie and flynn have all the brain cells, the himbos are not from the 90s, they'e all gays, they're all 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawrites/pseuds/Ravenclawrites
Summary: Reg: so i've been thinkingReg: you guys know how much i like girls right?Alex: Ok?Or Luke creates a group chat for the band and it's a mess
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 142
Kudos: 523





	1. We have a flag???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here! So i've started writing this 2 weeks ago after watching jatp and i thought why not posting it. I've seen some people already posting group chat fics, and i wasn't planning on posting it but here we are  
> Also english is not my native language so if you see any typos and stuff, i'm sorry!
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :):)

Luke has created the group "julie and the phantoms".

Luke has added Julie, Alex, Reg and Flynn.

**Saturday, 18:02.**

**Flynn** : but i'm not really part of the band

 **Luke** : its fine! we can have our little band circle but in a group chat now so we can talk about anything, mostly band stuff

 **Julie** : You're part of the band Flynn :)

 **Flynn** : i'll be the manager

 **Reg** : awesome!

 **Alex** : I'm ok with that

  
  


**"julie and the phantoms"**

**Saturday, 20:18.**

**Reg** : so i've been thinking  
**Reg** : you guys know how much i like girls right?

 **Alex** : Ok?

 **Luke** : uh yeah you were flirting with that girl yesterday  
**Luke** : even if she wasn't interested lmao

 **Reg** : she was too cute not to try

 **Alex** : What's your point dude?

 **Reg** : well i'm so confused  
**Reg** : girls are cute but like some boys are cute too??  
**Reg** : like i saw this guy the other day and i thought he was hot but I'm not gay??? alex how did you know help

 **Alex** : I knew for a long time, but in my case I've only been attracted to boys  
**Alex** : If it's not the case for you, then you're not gay

 **Reg** : that's what i thought but guys tho!!!! idk what it means

 **Luke** : i'm pretty sure that means ur not straight

 **Julie** : Just read the messages  
**Julie** : Lol Reggie what about bisexual or pansexual?

 **Reg** : what's that? i've heard it before but idk,, alex???

 **Luke** : lmao

 **Julie** : lol

 **Alex** : Bisexual is when you are attracted to both girls and boys  
**Alex** : I'm not sure about the pansexual one tho, it's confusing

 **Julie** : Boys, girls and more actually, depends on the person  
**Julie** : For pansexual it's like another version of bisexual, it means you are attracted to anyone regardless of their sex or sexual orientation or gender identity. Gender and sex are not going to be determining factors of attraction, you're just attracted to the person

 **Luke** : oh interesting

 **Reg** : so i can like both???

 **Alex** : yes

 **Reg** : ok so I'm bisexual then  
**Reg** : don't understand the other one pensexual  
**Reg** : wow that changes everything! i have so many more choices!

 **Alex** : Pensexual lol

 **Julie** : Hahaha it's PANsexual  
**Julie** : Reggie welcome to the club!

 **Reg** : wdym?

 **Julie** : I'm bisexual too!

 **Reg** : wait, i didn't know

 **Julie** : I didn't tell you but I thought the bisexual flag in my bedroom was quite obvious

 **Flynn** : but he didn't know what bisexual was so,, lmao

 **Julie** : Yeah true lmao

 **Reg** : WE HAVE A FLAG???

 **Julie** : Yes reggie hahaha

 **Reg** : so cool

 **Luke** : oooh i'm definitely pansexual then  
**Luke** : that description fits me i think

 **Alex** : Oh yeah I remember you always had a crush on anyone who was slightly nice to you  
**Alex** : And you have chemistry with everyone so, it's not surprising

 **Luke** : now that i think about it yeah pretty much haha  
**Luke** : but i feel dumb now, i should have embraced it sooner

 **Alex** : Yeah but it's not like you pretended you were straight, you were just being yourself without thinking about it, I guess

 **Luke** : yesss thank you alex <3

 **Flynn** : aw  
**Flynn** : so no one in this group chat is straight nice

 **Julie** : hehe :)

 **Reg** : wait  
**Reg** : should i actually date a guy to be bisexual?  
**Reg** : i've only dated girls

 **Alex** : No and you only dated one girl  
**Alex** : flirting doesn't count

 **Flynn** : you don't need to have dated all genders to be bi  
**Flynn** : and you'll stay bi whatever gender you're dating

 **Reg** : oh i see  
**Reg** : cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and i hope you had fun reading this too!  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment to let me know if you want to read more or not! (I have more already written)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	2. The new hot guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 which is a little bit longer! I'm glad some people liked the first chapter and i hope yall like this one too :)

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Sunday, 16:42.**

**Reg** : hello  
**Reg** : so i have a boyfriend now

**Julie** : What

**Luke** : wow that was quick

**Alex** : Excuse me?? In one day???

**Reg** : i talked to this group of people yesterday after our show and one of them was really cute

**Luke** : oh that's where you were all evening

**Reg** : we made out ;)  
**Reg** : it was amaaazing

**Julie** : Hahaha omg

**Luke** : damn reg  
**Luke** : alex what are you waiting for??

**Alex** : It's not fair  
**Alex** : He only realized he likes guys yesterday and he's already got a bf!!! I'm angy >:(

**Luke** : well u know reg, he's a flirt   
**Luke** : just ask willie out already!

**Flynn** : i thought you and willie were together,,, wth alex!!

**Reg** : haha  
**Reg** : sorry alex ur too slow  
**Reg** : but i thought willie was already your bf

**Alex** : I'm working on it guys jeez  
**Alex** : Everytime I think it's the right moment to ask him I get scared

**Luke** : but he knows you're into him and you know he's into you... what's stopping you bro?

**Alex** : Idk!!  
**Alex** : What if it's all in my head and he doesn't like me that much?  
**Alex** : What if I waited too long and he's already found someone else??

**Julie** : Alex breath  
**Julie** : There's no way willie doesn't like you, you're too likable <3

**Alex** : Omg thanks julie <3

**Luke** : what about me?

**Julie** : yeah...

**Luke** : that hurts :(

**Julie** : Omg ofc luke don’t be jealous

**Reg** : i can ask willie for you alex

**Alex** : No way  
**Alex** : I'll do it tomorrow!

**Julie** : Yay  
**Julie** : Good luck :)

**Flynn** : you can do it alex

**Luke** : yesss bro

**Alex** : Thanks guys <3

**Flynn** : so what's ur boyfriend's name reggie?

**Reg** : Gabe :)

**Flynn** : omg Rabe? Gaggie? Gabrinald?

**Julie** : That's some ugly ship names

**Flynn** : not my fault lmao

**Reg** : what's a ship name?

**Flynn** : it's when you combine two names to create another name for a couple

**Reg** : oh that's cute!   
**Reg** : i like Gaggie

**Julie** : What is he like?

**Reg** : nice, cute, funny!  
**Reg** : and beautiful eyes

**Luke** : wow he's dreamy

**Reg** : he is!!

**Alex** : Show off

**Luke** : lol

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Monday 15:22.**

**Reg** : so

**Alex** : What is it again??

**Reg** : gabe and i are not together anymore...

**Alex** : WHat  
**Alex** : Are you kidding me? It's been a day!

**Reg** : he wasn't that nice  
**Reg** : he already got a girlfriend and didn't tell me

**Alex** : Are you sure that he knew that you guys were together?

**Reg** : uh yeah we kissed dude

**Reg** : and i asked him wanna be my boyfriend and he was like yeah

**Alex** : Ok yeah fair enough

**Julie** : What a douche

**Luke** : he doesn't deserve you

**Reg** : but it's okay I'm with Rina now  
**Reg** : met her at the beach

**Luke** : excuse me but where do you find all those people??

**Reg** : i don't know they just there

**Alex** : Reg, it's not because you're bisexual that you have to date every girl or boy your eyes lay on

**Reg** : uh isn't that the whole point?

**Julie** : Hahaha

**Flynn** : lmao reg

**Luke** : in his defense he was actually like this when he thought he was straight so

**Alex** : Yeah but still...

**Julie** : Alex how are things with willie btw?

**read, 16:59.**

**Julie** : Alex?  
**Julie** : lmao

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Wednesday, 00:36.**

**Alex** : Just got an amazing date with Willie :)  
**Alex** : I'm on my way back home

**Luke** : omg you didn't tell us!!  
**Luke** : finally god

**Reg** : willex haha  
**Reg** : is this hw you make a ship name? or am i wrong?  
**Reg** : *how

**Julie** : You're doing great reg

**Reg** : cool :)

**Julie** : And congrats Alex  
**Julie** : It was about time!

**Flynn** : yesss omg

**Luke** : what did u two do?

**Alex** : We had a beach date  
**Alex** : And he taught me how to skate and we kissed omg I can't believe im  
**Alex** : Is this real life????

**Julie** : aw <3

**Flynn** : god I'm the only one who is single now

**Julie** : Don't worry you'll find ur special someone  
**Julie** : What about carrie? She's nice again lol

**Flynn** : no thanks

**Julie** : Hahahah

**Reg** : if no one will i'll date you flynn

**Flynn** : don't u have a girlfriend now?  
**Flynn** : it's hard keeping up with u

**Flynn** : but anyway i’m a lesbian reg

**Reg** : it won't last haha rina is not even answering my texts anymore so I don't mind

**Reg** : oh yeah that's right, we can have a friend date then

**Flynn** : isn’t she ghosting u?

**Reg** : omg ur right

**Luke** : aw man that’s hard  
**Luke** : maybe u should stop with the dating for now

**Reg** : idk what i'm doing wrong tho

**Alex** : Rushing things

**Reg** : haha u think so?  
**Reg** : if you see someone you like it's better to ask them out right away, no?

**Luke** : reg I know you like to flirt and all but you deserve to be loved and love someone truly  
**Luke** : don't waste too much time, we never have forever

**Alex** : Oh wow  
**Alex** : That last sentence  
**Alex** : Also, don't be scared to be alone, you have us always

**Reg** : thanks but who would love someone like me tho?

**Luke** : are u serious? take that back!

**Reg** : what

**Alex** : Ok serious talk  
**Alex** : I know your parents made you feel like a burden sometimes but you're not, Reg and there is someone out there who will love you just the way you are

**Reg** : that's the nicest thing you ever said to me thanks

**Reg** ; i’m cryinG

**Julie** : Oh aw reg  
**Julie** : Alex is right

**Luke** : yeah <3

**Flynn** : totally

**Reg** : thanks guys <3

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Friday, 14:02.**

**Reg** : guys

**Alex** : Before finishing this sentence tell me this isn't about you getting a new boyfriend or girlfriend

**Reg** : uh almost  
**Reg** : just a lil crush  
**Reg** : a guy from our school

**Julie** : Omg who???

**Reg** : i believe his name is parker  
**Reg** : i heard someone call his name yesterday  
**Reg** : he's so handsome

**Julie** : Oh I know who that is, he's new  
**Julie** : everyone was thirsting over him yesterday, just arrived and already quite popular

**Luke** : oh yeah i saw him, he's hot!

**Julie** : Totally!

**Flynn** : uh you guys know ur already taken right?  
**Flynn** : by each other

**Luke** : yes but we can still find people hot

**Julie** : He gets it

**Flynn** : ok u really deserve each other!

**Alex** : You guys know we can talk about something else and not your love life all the time, right?

**Alex** : This group chat is supposed to be for band stuff and we talked about everything but that

**Reg** : i just wanted to tell u that i'm not going to rush things from now on  
**Reg** : i'll make an effort for parker at least

**Alex** : You saw him once Reg  
**Alex** : And you didn't even interact

**Reg** : why do u have to be so mean alex :(

**Luke** : yeah dude let the boy live a little

**Reg** : i was too nervous to talk to him  
**Reg** : you know how i get when i'm close to pretty people  
**Reg** : i need some time to collect myself before talking to them

**Luke** : haha yeah i remember that time you almost fainted because that pretty girl winked at you

**Reg** : i thought i was only weak for pretty girls but now guys too?  
**Reg** : this is too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come if you're still interested!  
> Thank you for reading :):)


	3. Pancakes is not gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! another chapter ! this one was a lot of fun to write! I wrote several chapters before posting this fic so that's why it's coming fast. Thank you for the comments and kudos :)

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Sunday 18:22.**

**Luke** : omg guys

**Alex** : Wow i'm surprised it's not Reggie this time!

**Luke** : I did this lgbtq+ buzzfeed quiz  
**Luke** : it says I'm a lesbian wtf

**Julie** : hahaha omg

**Reg** : i'm confused aren't u pansexual?

**Flynn** : oh my god 

**Flynn** : luke how did you get lesbian lmao

**Luke** : idk!!

**Alex** : The results were based on what?

**Luke** : what I like to eat for breakfast  
**Luke** : "Eat a breakfast and we're going to tell you accurately what part of the lgbtq+ community you are"

**Alex** : Hahahaha  
**Alex** : Very accurate indeed

**Luke** : that's it,,, i'm not doing another buzzfeed quiz ever again!!

**Julie** : I can't

**Flynn** : so funny  
**Flynn** : and i thought i was the only lesbian here

**Reg** : don't you have to be a girl to be a lesbian tho?

**Flynn** : yah technically, but not necessarily you can also be non-binary

**Reg** : what

**Flynn** : it means you don't identify as either a girl or a boy and you usually go by the pronouns 'they' and/or 'she'/'he', depends on the person  
**Flynn** : anyway you can be non-binary and lesbian

**Reg** : i'm so lost with all these terms

**Alex** : As part of the community you'll learn  
**Alex** : I'm still learning even if i'm gay  
**Alex** : But you missed the joke buddy

**Reg** : yeah ok

**Luke** : oh i didn't know about non-binary either, i’m taking notes  
**Luke** : yall find this funny but I wanted to have pansexual as a result :(

**Reg** : are you non-binary luke?

**Luke** : i don't think so

**Reg** : then you can't be a lesbian

**Luke** : ik!!!  
**Luke** : i'm pretty sure a lesbian is only attracted to girls reg, and i'm not 

**Alex** : Omg reg

**Reg** : oh yeah right, pansexual means you are attracted to everyone  
**Reg** : got it

**Flynn** : u kill me Reg

**Reg** : i forgot, there's a lot to remember!

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Sunday 18:55.**

**Reg** : i was wondering

**Alex** : Omg no

**Reg** : has any of u been attracted to me?

**Alex** : No.

**Flynn** : nah but ur cute

**Reg** : oooh I'm flattered uwu

**Luke** : everyone should be attracted to you ur a snack

**Reg** : oh wow  
**Reg** : I'm blushing so hard rn

**Luke** : ;) ;)

**Julie** : lmao you two need a room?

**Luke** : don't worry i love you jules <3

**Julie** : love u too dumbass  
**Julie** : I kinda ship you two tho

**Flynn** : yass  
**Flynn** : ruke? luggie?

**Luke** : luggie!

**Reg** : ruke!

**Julie** : hahaha

**Alex** : I don't ship them  
**Alex** : So nothing

**Flynn** : lmao alex  
**Flynn** : ur just jealous ur not part of the broship

**Alex** : Well, I don't care because I'm living my best life with Willie

**Julie** : So cute

**Luke** : you two belong together i'm so happy for u

**Alex** : Thanks Luke <3

**Reg** : uh i've tried luke's quiz and it says hufflepuff???

**Luke** : no that's another quiz, i've sent you two of them  
**Luke** : try the first one

**Reg** : okay

**Alex** : I want to try it too

**Luke** : ok but be prepared to be disappointed

**Julie** : send it to me too babe

**Luke** : i'm sending it to everyone

**Reg** : I got bisexual :)

**Alex** : I got gay B)

**Luke** : no way  
**Luke** : it's not fair >:(  
**Luke** : this quiz doesn't make sense anyway!! ur breakfast choices can't be gay or bisexual!

**Alex** : i chose pancakes

**Luke** : pancakes is not gay

**Alex** : and coffee, oatmeal and sausages

**Luke** : THAT’S NOT GAY

**Alex** : Hahahaha  
**Alex** : what did you choose?

**Luke** : waffles, fruits, bacon and orange juice  
**Luke** : doesn't sound lesbian to me

**Alex** : I mean…lol

**Luke** : s t op

**Julie** : I got bisexual lmao

**Flynn** : lesbian! haha yay!

**Luke** : so i'm the only one with the wrong results,,, wth

**Flynn** : lol i chose the same things as you luke except i selected water instead of orange juice

**Julie** : Well i chose pancakes, fruits, eggs and tea

**Reg** : same!!  
**Reg** : that's totally bi apparently

**Luke** : i hate this quiz

**Alex** : You only hate it because you didn't get what you wanted

**Luke** : well duh

**Alex** : Typical Luke

**Reg** : such a drama queen

\--

**“Julie and the phantoms”  
Monday 23:44.**

**Reg** : hey

**Luke** : hey handsome

**Reg** : hey hotstuff

**Alex** : You guys are insufferable

**Luke** : hey alex, beautiful alex

**Reg** : gorgeous alex

**Alex** : Askghjkl  
**Alex** : Gosh stop

**Reg** : he is definitely blushing

**Luke** : yah totally

**Alex** : nno

**Reg** : sure...  
**Reg** : anyway i talked to parker today  
**Reg** : i tried to flirt with him but I don't know if it worked  
**Reg** : i don't even know if he's into guys.... anyone knows?

**Julie** : Omg  
**Julie** : What was his reaction?

**Flynn** : what did he say?

**Reg** : he asked me if i was interested in surfing and I said yah why not so he invited me tomorrow after school

**Luke** : isn't it a date?

**Flynn** : it's definitely a date!

**Reg** : i'm not sure...

**Julie** : Did he mention anyone else coming with you?

**Reg** : no?

**Julie** : Then it's a date reg  
**Julie** : I guess your flirting skills worked

**Alex** : I’m also pretty sure it's a date buddy

**Reg** : OMg asdfgjkl  
**Reg** : i need to be hot for tomorrow  
**Reg** : i'm buying some new clothes if I have time

**Luke** : dude ur always hot you don't need to

**Reg** : shit ur right ok  
**Reg** : i'll try not to embarrass myself then

**Alex** : A difficult task

**Reg** : don't be mean  
**Reg** : maybe i'm getting laid tomorrow, it's serious!

**Alex** : Azdghhkjl  
**Alex** : Not so fast dude, take your time remember?

**Reg** : you haven't done it with Willie yet?

**read, 00:01**.

**Reg** : you can't ignore me forever

**Luke** : reg it's personal don't ask that  
**Luke** : even if I kinda want to know haha

**Julie** : you guys stop  
**Julie** : and alex is right, don't rush it reggie

**Reg** : alright alright

\--

**“Parker”**

**Tuesday 01:59.**

**Reggie** : hello i know it's late but i can't sleep  
**Reggie** : i was wondering  
**Reggie** : did u ask me on a date or???

**Parker** : ur lucky I'm not sleepin  
**Parker** : but yes i thought it was clear

**Reggie** : but like as in a romantic date?

**Parker** : uh yeah…

**Reggie** : and why would you want to have a date with me?

**Parker** : well you came to me all blushy and rambled about star wars and food but in a flirty way somehow  
**Parker** : and i liked that  
**Parker** : it was the worst attempt at flirting I've ever seen but it was glorious

**Reggie** : well if it worked, good for me i guess  
**Reggie** : ok see you tomorrow then!  
**Reggie** : it's today now tho

**Parker** : lmao  
**Parker** : have a good night Reggie

**Reggie** : gnight!

\--

**“Julie and phantoms”  
Tuesday 20:28.**

**Reg** : guys  
**Reg** : my date with parker was so good!

**Reg sent a picture.**

**Julie** : Damn  
**Julie** : I can't believe you got the new hot guy so easily!

**Reg** : well I got skills

**Alex** : You're lucky he likes dorks

**Luke** : u guys look so cute together uwu  
**Luke** : what did you do Reg?

**Reg** : surfing at first and apparently i'm actually a fast learner  
**Reg** : and then we grabbed pizzas and ate at the beach  
**Reg** : i listened to you guys and i went slow, we just talked and laughed and listened to music  
**Reg** : i wanted to kiss him so bad tho :(

**Luke** : you've always been a quick learner!  
**Luke** : omg aw this is so cute

**Alex** : Glad it went well, Reg  
**Alex** : I'm really happy for you

**Reg** : thanks alex uwu  
**Reg** : but it's only the first date so who knows

\--

**“Parker”**

**Friday, 19:50.**

**Parker** : hi Reggie  
**Parker** : I really liked spending time with you the other day  
**Parker** : do you think we could see each other again?

**Reggie** : hi!!!  
**Reggie** : yah ofc  
**Reggie** : i had a great time too :)

**Parker** : awesome!  
**Parker** : I work at the aquarium after school so we can go there if you want

**Reggie** : omg yes  
**Reggie** : i wanna see dolphins! I love dolphins!!! <3  
**Reggie** : I read somewhere that dolphins are bisexual  
**Reggie** : just like me :)

**Parker** : hahaha great  
**Parker** : i'm pansexual btw

**Reggie** : oh you're pensexual too!  
**Reggie** : *pansexual  
**Reggie** : sorry autocorrect

**Parker** : yeah, who else you know is?  
**Parker** : and how is pensexual even an option?

**Reggie** : one of my best friends luke  
**Reggie** : i thought it was pensexual when he came out, I was hella confused

**Parker** : lmao  
**Parker** : I can assure you, I don't have a thing for pens

**Reggie** : haha thank god

**Parker** : you're so funny

**Reggie** : that's what my friends tell me all the time!  
**Reggie** : that and a dork apparently

**Parker** : hahahah  
**Parker** : you are all of that but in a good way ;)  
**Parker** : you forgot cute

**Reggie** : aw thanks ik  
**Reggie** : you're not bad urself  
**Reggie** : jk,, ur actually a whole snack covered in another snack with maple syrup

**Parker** : wow it's the first time someone ever say that to me  
**Parker** : i'm very flattered

**Reg** : hehe

**Parker** : tomorrow, the aquarium if ur not busy?

**Reggie** : yesss

**Parker** : perfect, i see you tomorrow

**Reggie** : ok <3

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Friday 22:04.**

**Reg** : omg guys i have another date with Parker  
**Reg** : and i replied “ok <3” is it too soon??  
**Reg** : I shouldn't have put the heart right??? omg what have I done!!

**Luke** : relax reg  
**Luke** : i'm sure he doesn't mind

**Alex** : Yeah or he would have blocked you

**Julie** : Sounds like sth that happened to you before lol

**Alex** : No?

**Luke** : are you sure? you told me this story about that guy who blocked you because you told him I love u after one date

**Alex** : What? Nonsense!  
**Alex** : This guy was an asshole anyway…

**Julie** : oh god hahaha

**Flynn** : lmao guys  
**Flynn** : reg why are you nervous

**Reg** : because I think I really like him  
**Reg** : and he likes how I am, he thinks i'm funny!

**Alex** : Wow he thinks you're funny? Marry him!

**Reg** : maybe uwu

**Julie** : haha  
**Julie** : BTW you guys there's a new café who is looking for a band, it's for their opening  
**Julie** : you're down?

**Luke** : omg yes!!!!  
**Luke** : when???

**Julie** : next friday night!

**Reg** : totally!

**Alex** : yes, it's been some time since we have done a show

**Julie** : cool  
**Julie** : I knew you'd say yes so i already booked us

**Luke** : i love you <3

**Julie** : <3

**Alex** : Oh god

**Luke** : don't pretend ur not like this with Willie

**read, 22:35.**

**\--**

**“Willie”**

**Saturday, 09:40.**

**Willie** : good morning my love <3

**Alex** : Good morning my everything <3

**Willie** : we can do something together today, what do you think?

**Alex** : Yes!  
**Alex** : Nothing illegal I hope

**Willie** : i can't promise you that

**Alex** : Oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doing dumb quizzes on buzzfeed and i'm not joking, some of them are just silly!  
> "Make some noodles and i'll tell you which cat breed is perfect for you"  
> Me: that doesn't make sense but *click*
> 
> Anyway there was a lot of Reggie/Parker in this but theres going to be more willex soon ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter ! Thank you for reading :):)


	4. I'm a himbo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly the boys being real dumb lmao but i was laughing so much writing it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, i'm glad y'all like this mess :)

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Sunday, 17:53.**

**Reg** : hiii  
**Reg** : i haven't told you guys but  
**Reg** : it's official, parker is my boyfriend :)

 **Luke** : congrats reg!

 **Julie** : omg congrats :’)

 **Flynn** : wow good job reggie

 **Alex** : Good for you Reg, you deserve it

 **Reg** : thanks :)

 **Julie** : So this last date went really well uh

 **Reg** : yeah we had this amazing date at the aquarium where he works and we kissed and he said he really likes me and he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes totally omg  
**Reg** : guys this is love at first sight i swear

 **Julie** : Aw <3  
**Julie** : He sounds like a great guy too

 **Reg** : honestly he's so nice and patient and funny and apparently he plays several instruments including the bass too  
**Reg** : i think i'm in love  
**Reg** : but he's too perfect for me i don't deserve him

 **Luke** : are you kidding me????  
**Luke** : can you stop??? he's lucky to have you bro ur amazing

 **Julie** : Luke is right Reg

 **Alex** : Yeah bro, you're perfect for him too

 **Reg** : ok :’)  
**Reg** : ok yeah you guys are so nice thanks <3

\--

**“Julie and the phantoms”  
Sunday, 23:50.**

**Luke** : i think I'm allergic to hotdogs somehow? it's so weird

 **Alex** : You too???  
**Alex** : I ate a hotdog the other day and I got spots all other my arms

 **Reg** : omg me too!  
**Reg** : i used to love hotdogs wtf

 **Luke** : i ate hotdogs before so i don't know how is that possible?

 **Julie** : Maybe yall are allergic to something they put in the hotdogs like Idk pickles, cheese or onions?  
**Julie** : You're lactose intolerant maybe?

 **Luke** : i drink milk so i would know  
**Luke** : but I hate pickles and oignons  
**Luke** : oignons ruin your breath

 **Julie** : lol ok

 **Alex** : I'm not allergic to either of these things

 **Reg** : me neither

 **Luke** : it's a mystery really

 **Julie** : So weird  
**Julie** : Anyway  
**Julie** : How are things with Willie, Alex?

 **Alex** : Pretty great  
**Alex** : Yesterday he took me to some place where he likes to spray paint graffiti  
**Alex** : I was really nervous because that's illegal

 **Luke** : oh it's nothing  
**Luke** : they usually don't catch you

 **Julie** : Luke??

 **Luke** : i like to leave my mark on the streets sometimes

 **Julie** : Alright bad boy

 **Alex** : You can paint with him next time then  
**Alex** : It's too much stress for me

 **Julie** : lol

 **Flynn** : don't willie break the rules all the time tho?  
**Flynn** : how are u gonna stay with him if u can't handle it

 **Alex** : Well, you make sacrifices when you love someone

 **Julie** : Aw he's in luv

 **Luke** : aw alex he's in love <3

 **Reg** : so in luv

 **Alex** : Ok shut up about it, we get it  
**Alex** : I'm tired  
**Alex** : Good night everyone

 **Luke** : gnight

 **Reg** : good night yall have nice dreams

 **Julie** : sweet dreams

 **Flynn** : good night Julie and the himbos!

\--

**“Reggie”  
Tuesday, 21:10.**

**Reggie** : alex  
**Reggie** : i was wondering  
**Reggie** : would u be interested in a double date with me and parker

 **Alex** : Maybe  
**Alex** : I'll ask Willie

 **Reggie** : it would be so great!  
**Reggie** : and plus u get to actually meet parker

 **Alex** : I've already met him dude, we have french class together  
**Alex** : He introduced himself today saying he knew a lot about me from you  
**Alex** : That's very sweet that you talked to him about me btw :)

 **Reggie** : well ofc ur my best friend  
**Reggie** : I told him about all of u guys

 **Alex** : Aw <3  
**Alex** : He's really nice and sweet  
**Alex** : I'm glad you've found someone like this! He could have been a jerk

 **Reggie** : i still can't believe it

 **Alex** : Haha well you can tell he really likes you by the way he talks about you

 **Reggie** : he talked about me???  
**Reggie** : aw :’)

 **Alex** : Yeah he said the nicest things and he really respects you, I like that!

 **Reggie** : IM-  
**Reggie** : he's perfect omg

 **Alex** : he is, keep him will you

 **Reggie** : ofc I will :) :)

\--

**“Julie and the phantoms”  
Wednesday, 20:30.**

**Luke** : hey guys  
**Luke** : i love u guys

 **Alex** : What's happening?

 **Luke** : i can't say i love you without u being suspicious?

 **Alex** : It's so random tho

 **Reg** : i love u Luke <3

 **Julie** : Lol love u too sweetie

 **Flynn** : love you dumbass :’)

 **Luke** : see?

 **Alex** : What the hell??  
**Alex** : And I am the emotional one?

 **Luke** : why don't you say it back alex? i'm sad :(

 **Alex** : I don't want to  
**Alex** : You're forcing me

 **Luke** : no i said i love you guys and everyone said it back except you :( what kind of friend are u??

 **Alex** : But I  
**Alex** : Ok  
**Alex** : I love you Luke, you know that...

 **Luke** : haha got ya

 **Alex** : You bitch

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Saturday, 17:20.**

**Luke** : hey guys since I created the group, i'm the one in charge!

 **Alex** : Ok calm down you're not even the leader of the band anymore it's Julie  
**Alex** : You're in charge of nothing

 **Luke** : woah rude :(  
**Luke** : but hear me out  
**Luke** : i want to change our usernames, it's too basic

 **Alex** : Ok?

 **Reg** : yes change mine!  
**Reg** : i want hansolo

 **Luke** : no  
**Luke** : what about reginald?

 **Alex** : Cause that's not basic, apparently....

 **Reg** : then you're lucas, alex is alexander, julie is juliana and flynn is well flynn?

 **Julie** : My name is not juliana it's just julie

 **Alex** : Bold of you to assume Alex is for Alexander

 **Reg** : for real???

 **Luke** : no guys come on  
**Luke** : juliana is good tho

 **Julie** : no it isn't

 **Reg** : ALEX  
**Reg** : WHat is the truth????

 **Flynn** : i want to be coolesbian  
**Flynn** : reggie can be soft himbo, alex is disastergay because he is, julie is julesrules and luke is “not skywalker”

 **Julie** : Oh i like that :)

 **Luke** : why is mine so dumb and predictable?

 **Julie** : It's funny tho I like it

 **Luke** : hm ok if jules likes it then :)

 **Alex** : I am not a disaster gay wtf

 **Luke** : yes you are, it’s very accurate

 **Julie** : Everyone knows that Alex sorry it’s the truth

 **Alex** : The only thing I am is GAY

 **Reg** : i’m an himbo?  
**Reg** : i’m not sure about that name but ok

 **Flynn** : i will not take any criticism  
**Flynn** : change it luke

 **Luke** : yes ok  
**not skywalker** : it's done

 **soft himbo** : it’s kinda growing on me

 **julesrules** : yay

 **coolesbian** : it's better now

 **disastergay** : I hate you guys

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”  
Monday, 14:28.**

**soft himbo** : alex  
**soft himbo** : ALEX  
**soft himbo** : explain urself  
**soft himbo** : WH at's UR real NAme???????

 **not skywalker** : reg calm down  
**not skywalker** : i'm pretty sure its Alexis!

 **soft himbo** : wow really???

\--

**“Alex uwu”  
Monday, 14:36.**

**Reggie** : alex  
**Reggie** : please answer  
**Reggie** : u can't hide forever i need to know  
**Reggie** : i've been thinking about it all night i couldn't sleep!!!!

\--

**"Julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 14:38. **

**soft himbo** : he's not answering!

 **not skywalker** : he's in class  
**not skywalker** : Julie and flynn too, they all have french class  
**not skywalker** : they finish at 3pm

 **soft himbo** : I'LL WAIT

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”**

**Monday, 15:10.**

**disastergay** : Omg  
**disastergay** : Stop harassing me  
**disastergay** : I'm here  
  
**julesrules** : Omg reg are u OK  
**julesrules** : We were talking to ur boyfriend after class

 **coolesbian** : i like him!  
**coolesbian** : and he speaks french so well

 **soft himbo** : yes he's great and i'm seeing him later  
**soft himbo** : but ANYWAY  
**soft himbo** : alex, please tell me is it A L E X I S?

 **disastergay** : Gosh  
**disastergay** : It's not

 **not skywalker** : are u sure?  
**not skywalker** : i thought i saw that on ur ID

 **disastergay** : No shit, ofc I’m sure it’s my name! and it's similar but that's not it

 **julesrules** : You should tell Reggie, he's scaring me a little

 **coolesbian** : i'm curious now

 **disastergay** : Omg he's never gonna give up anyway  
**disastergay** : It's Aleksei  
**disastergay** : My dad was a fan of Russian literature and he named me after one of his favorite characters

 **not skywalker** : that’s homophobic 

**disastergay** : Lol it’s not a bad name, and well he pretends i'm not gay but at least he talks to me again

 **not skywalker** : aw alex  
**not skywalker** : you'll go to college and out of this house soon

 **disastergay** : hopefully  
**disastergay** : but i'm trying to make things right with them

 **julesrules** : alex <3

 **coolesbian** : homophobic parents are the worst but ur gonna get through it

 **disastergay** : Thanks guys  
**disastergay** : Well it's been better since I came out to them  
**disastergay** : But it's still awkward because they're in denial

 **soft himbo** : you have us anyway and that's all u need 

**disastergay** : Thanks Reggie

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”**

**Monday, 15:24.**

**  
soft himbo** : alex i can't look at you the same way  
**soft himbo** : everytime I remember ur name is aleksei i see someone else

 **disastergay** : WHY IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING????

 **soft himbo** : it's not right

 **not skywalker** : ALEKSEI

**not skywalker has changed disastergay to aleksei.**

**aleksei** : Omfg  
**aleksei** : I hate yall  
**aleksei** : I don't care I'm not ashamed

 **julesrules** : Lmao i'm dead

 **coolesbian** : hahaha

 **aleksei** : I will not be bullied by someone called REGINALD

 **soft himbo** : gasp

 **julesrules** : u guys are killing me

 **aleksei** : He actually wrote gasp I'm-

 **soft himbo** : well u can't hear me so i had to write it

**soft himbo has sent a video.**

**not skywalker** : don't tell me it's a video of you gasping

 **soft himbo** : it is

 **aleksei** : I can't believe you've reached another level of stupidity

 **julesrules** : I'm laughing so hard rn

 **coolesbian** : How can he be stupid and smart at the same time like he's one of the bests in his class, HOW?

 **aleksei** : It has been a mystery for years

 **soft himbo** : i like learning and i'm a quick learner  
**soft himbo** : i know a lot of fun facts btw  
**soft himbo** : did u know that octopuses have 3 hearts??? how cool is that??

 **aleksei** : it's a mystery...

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”**

**Monday, 20:55.**

**soft himbo** : how is everyone going tonight?

 **soft himbo** : aleksei?

 **not skywalker** : u just wanted to say his name right

 **soft himbo** : nooo :)

 **aleksei** : Reginald I'll fight you

 **not skywalker** : and he can

 **julesrules** : Omg

 **soft himbo** : ok i'm too scared to fight u

 **aleksei** : As you should.

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”**

**Thursday, 16:45.**

**aleksei** : Guys

  
**not skywalker** : what's going on??

 **aleksei** : Willie is being suspicious I don't know what to think

 **soft himbo** : suspicious how exactly?

 **aleksei** : Idk he's very secretive about something

 **not skywalker** : just ask him

 **aleksei** : Omfg what if he's cheating on me or something  
**aleksei** : This can't happen to me omg omg  
**aleksei** : OMG

 **julesrules** : That's not possible  
**julesrules** : you two have been grossly in love with each other

 **coolesbian** : doesn't seem like willie anyway  
**coolesbian** : he wouldn't do that to u

 **soft himbo** : willie is a nice guy  
**soft himbo** : maybe he wants to surprise u???

 **aleksei** : You guys think so?

 **julesrules** : Yes ofc alex!

 **not skywalker** : st o p worrying  
**not skywalker** : he's probably planning something special for ur birthday

 **aleksei** : but willie is not really the romantic type so I’m not sure

 **julesrules** : OMG WHEN?

 **coolesbian** : yah omg i didn't know

 **soft himbo** : it's October 10th  
**soft himbo** : we usually do everything alex wants to do during the day, we’ve been doing that for all of us each year since we’re 10  
**soft himbo** : it's awesome!  
**soft himbo** : *aleksei sorry

 **aleksei** : Yeah at least you'll stop bullying me that day

 **not skywalker** : haha

 **julesrules** : Oh aw  
**julesrules** : I better not forget!

 **coolesbian** : it's so cool I want to be part of it too  
**coolesbian** : but if willie is surprising alex for his birthday u guys can't do ur thing

 **not skywalker** : omg ur right, it's never happened before ☹

 **soft himbo** : noooo i was looking forward to it!

 **aleksei** : GYus  
**aleksei** : I don't even know if it's what willie is planning

 **soft himbo** : *guys

 **not skywalker** : it's obvious tho

 **aleksei** : Askghjkl reg i swear to god

 **julesrules** : Lmao  
**julesrules** : Alex stop stressing  
**julesrules** : Just wait until Saturday and you'll see

 **aleksei** : Imma need some xanax until then

 **not skywalker** : you just need a hug

 **soft himbo** : true  
**soft himbo** : we're coming over

 **aleksei** : nno i'm fine

 **not skywalker** : nope

 **julesrules** : i'm already on my way  
  
**soft himbo** : me too

 **coolesbian** : omg what about a sleepover at Alex's?

 **julesrules** : Omg yes!!!

 **not skywalker** : can you paint my nails black like last time jules??

 **julesrules** : sure sweetie

 **coolesbian** ; u sure? last time you let that shit decompose on ur nails like you do know nail polish removers exist right?

 **aleksei** : What the fuck guys  
**aleksei** : You can't invite yourself  
**aleksei** : oh god... ok.

\--

**“Willie <3”**

**Friday, 13:01.**

**Alex** : hi Willie

 **Willie** : alex <3 <3

 **Alex** : you know you can tell me if you don't love me anymore

 **Willie** : WHAT  
**Willie** : where did that come from??  
**Willie** : what did I do???  
**Willie** : ALex

 **Alex** : Idk you have been weird and secretive

 **Willie** : well it's for a good reason  
**Willie** : but I'm not seeing someone else if it's what you're thinking of

 **Alex** : oh thank god  
**Alex** : I was stressing about it since yesterday  
**Alex** : I was trying to remember all the things i did wrong

 **Willie** : god alex  
**Willie** : I love u so much, you have to know that  
**Willie** : and I wouldn't hurt u

 **Alex** : I love you too <3

 **Willie** : I'll pick u up after school today and we'll grab some milkshakes  
**Willie** : sounds good?

 **Alex** : Yeah :)

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”**

**Friday, 17:22.**

**aleksei** : I was sooo wrong about Willie

 **not skywalker** : told ya

 **julesrules** : Yeah you should trust him more

 **aleksei** : I know  
**aleksei** : He's such a good boyfriend  
**aleksei** : And he had to put up with my antics

 **soft himbo** : no it's alright alex  
**soft himbo** : i'm sure he loves you just the way you are  
**soft himbo** : even if he has to be with someone called aleksei

 **aleksei** : OH MY GOD  
**aleksei** : Just shut up about it REGINALD

 **not skywalker** : you guys are killing me

 **julesrules** : Omg he's not letting this one go

 **coolesbian** : yo  
**coolesbian** : we told u alex omg  
**coolesbian** : hahaha reg u need to stop

 **aleksei** : Yeah  
**aleksei** : I'm really tired  
**aleksei** : Thank you guys so much for coming over last night btw, it was a fun sleepover!  
**aleksei** : and I felt a little bit better

 **julesrules** : aw love u Alex <3

 **not skywalker** : we're here for u bro, always <3

 **soft himbo** : I love u aleksei

 **aleksei** : Shut up about aleksei  
**aleksei** : Just shut up ABOUT ALEKseIo!!!? - ''

 **julesrules** : Lmao he broke alex

 **not skywalker** : shit what's happening

 **coolesbian** : reg what did u do?  
**coolesbian** : he's not functioning

 **soft himbo** : nooooo alex i'm sorry  
**soft himbo** : what have I done? :'(

 **aleksei** : FUCHK my phobe fekk  
**aleksei** : I lirerakly brokw mu phobe scrern  
**aleksei** : I can' t t ypr riht

 **soft himbo** : god i think he's having a stroke

 **not skywalker** : no he said that his phone fell and now the screen is broken so he can't type properly

 **coolesbian** : how did you get that??

 **julesrules** : Wow so the fact that u can't write give you this special ability

 **soft himbo** : luke can't write but he can read jules

 **not skywalker** : hey! stop, my writing is not that bad :(

 **aleksei** : Waut bz riht bavk

 **julesrules** : Luke?

 **not skywalker** : he said Wait be right back

 **soft himbo** : wow that's so cool luke

 **not skywalker** : it s actually not that hard guys

 **aleksei** : Finally!!!  
**aleksei** : I had to connect on my laptop  
**aleksei** : My phone is dead

 **not skywalker** : it's reggie's fault

 **soft himbo** : it's not really

 **aleksei** : I actually tripped but yes he had his part

 **soft himbo** : :(

 **aleksei** : But anyway it's fine now  
**aleksei** : As I was saying, thank you guys for being there for me  
**aleksei** : Willie is really special guys I'm so happy to have him in my life

 **not skywalker** : aw I have something in my eyes

 **soft himbo** : me too

 **coolesbian** : willex is the otp i'm telling u

 **julesrules** : So adorable  
**julesrules** : What about you reggie? How are things with Parker?

 **soft himbo** : reaaaally good ;)

 **not skywalker** : oh god what does that mean

 **coolesbian** : omg did u guys????

 **aleksei** : Really? Reggie what???

 **soft himbo** : u guys are gross  
**soft himbo** : i wasn't talking about that omg

 **aleksei** : That wink tho I was shook

 **not skywalker** : same

 **soft himbo** : nooo it wasn't like that haha we're not there yet  
**soft himbo** : we have great make out sessions tho

 **aleksei** : Asghjkl “yet”  
**aleksei** : and we didn’t need to know that

 **not skywalker** : lol we keep it pg on this gc

 **julesrules** : lmao

\--

**“julie and the phantoms”**

**Saturday, 12:39.**

**not skywalker** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN ALEX I LOVE U <3

 **soft himbo** : what do you mean again?

 **not skywalker** : cause i've already sent him a message at midnight

 **soft himbo** : hey thats not fair!  
**soft himbo** : but anyway alex was born at 1pm exactly  
**soft himbo** : fun fact alex was a big baby and his head was too big so his mom had to have a c section

 **aleksei** : thanks Luke  
**aleksei** : REGINALD why are you disrespecting me like this on my birthday of all day????  
**aleksei** : and how do you know that??

 **soft himbo** : one day i was waiting for u at ur house and ur mom started chatting with me and she showed pictures and stuff

 **aleksei** : oh god she did not

 **not skywalker** : hahaha big head aleksei

 **aleksei** : Luke not you too :(

 **not skywalker** : i'm sorry dude, but i had to

 **soft himbo** : anywAY it's 1pm now so happy birthday to my best friend Alex I love u dude <3

 **aleksei** : Thanks Reggie!

 **julesrules** : omg I almost forgot happy 17th birthday alex sweetie <3

 **coolesbian** : happy birthday to the best himbo out there <3

 **aleksei** : LOL thanks girls  
**aleksei** : BTW Willie asked me to join him at the Hollywood boulevard tonight  
**aleksei** : still don't know what he's planning

 **not skywalker** : well it's a surprise so  
**not skywalker** : we still have time to do ur birthday thing! what do you want to do alex?

 **aleksei** : i want my username changed for start

 **not skywalker** : ok what do you want?

 **aleksei** : Just Alex, please

 **not skywalker** : ok done

  
**not skywalker has changed aleksei to just Alex**

**just Alex** : NO

 **not skywalker** : it's done and i'm not changing it again

 **just Alex** : Ok I'm not gonna get mad today ok ok

 **julesrules** : oh my hahah

 **coolesbian** : luke lmao

 **soft himbo** : at least there's ur name in it  
**soft himbo** : so alex what would make u happy today?

 **just Alex** : Possibly having new friends....

 **not skywalker** : no but seriously  
**not skywalker** : nevermind i actually already signed us up for a dance class ;)

 **just Alex** : OMFG really Luke?????  
**just Alex** : This is my time to shine!!  
**just Alex** : Oh god thank you so much!!!!!  
**just Alex** : You guys knew about this??

 **julesrules** : Yeah I had the idea but we all participated

 **coolesbian** : surprise!

 **soft himbo** : how much are u smiling rn?

 **just Alex** : I'm beyond happy, thank you guys <3

\--

**"Willie <3" **

**Saturday, 16:43**

**Willie** : So are you excited for tonight? :)

 **Alex** : Yesss

 **Willie** : how was the day with ur friends?

 **Alex** : So cool  
**Alex** : They surprised me with a dance class! Reggie and Luke are such bad dancers tho, it was hilarious! And then we went to the beach :)   
**Alex** : Reggie almost drowned at some point but Luke saved him  
**Alex** : it's been perfect so far

 **Willie** : oh ok hahaha

 **Willie** : is he ok?

 **Alex** : Oh yeah he’s fine it’s Reggie, nothing can kill him

 **Willie** : poor reggie lmao

 **Alex** : We're eating donuts right now  
**Alex** : I can't wait for tonight!

 **Willie** : me too!  
**Willie** : ur so not ready for this

 **Alex** : Wait  
**Alex** : I'm scared now  
**Alex** : is it dangerous?  
**Alex** : WiLLIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first Alex's name was supposed to be Alexis but i wanted to create more chaos in this gc haha so yeah i chose Aleksei.  
> Also, I watched love victor recently and I kinda see Parker looking like Mason Gooding but you can imagine him however you want :) 
> 
> Anyway, i don't know when next chapter is coming but it's in the work ;)


	5. Ghosts and Salami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 ! This one is weird because it's a mix of serious talks and dumb conversations, but it was fun writing it!  
> Also the plan is to post a chapter a week except if i don't have time to write but yeah :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos ! hope you'll like it! :)

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 23:31**

**not skywalker** : i hope Alex is having the time of his life

 **julesrules** : Im sure

 **soft himbo** : he has to tell us everything tomorrow!

 **coolesbian** : yes I want to know what was the surprise!

 **soft himbo** : today was so good  
**soft himbo** : we had so much fun!  
**soft himbo** : and that guy who showed up at the beach was *chef kiss*

 **julesrules** : Huh that was Parker, your boyfriend?

 **soft himbo** : he is?? wow i'm so lucky

 **not skywalker** : lmao u dork!

 **coolesbian** : he's joking right?

 **julesrules** : I hope so

 **soft himbo** : ofc ofc

 **julesrules** : It was cute to see u guys being all coupley together

 **coolesbian** : yeah I didn't know u were a clingy and cuddly boyfriend Reg

 **soft himbo** : i'm not really  
**soft himbo** : well I love cuddles but i just want people to know he's my man

 **julesrules** : Damn  
**julesrules** : Having a hot bf is really getting to ur head

 **coolesbian** : i saw some girls staring at parker with heart eyes so if I was him I would have done the same

 **not skywalker** : he had heart eyes for Reg the whole time tho :)

 **coolesbian** : true  
**coolesbian** : his face when reg told him he almost drowned hahaha

 **julesrules** : Yeah lmao he freaked out a little

 **soft himbo** : i t was fine, i was just chilling in the water for a little bit

 **not skywalker** : hahaha omg

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 17:43.**

**just Alex** : So last night was crazy

 **not skywalker** : omg what was the surprise???

 **just Alex** : well willie knew a guy who could fly us through Hollywood in a helicopter

 **not skywalker** : really?? i'm so jealous!

 **julesrules** : wow that's so romantic!

 **just Alex** : I know I was really surprised!

 **coolesbian** : amazing

 **soft himbo** : but alex ur afraid of heights

 **not skywalker** : yeah how did u not freak out?

 **just Alex** : Oh i did  
**just Alex** : I didn't tell him so I wouldn't ruin the surprise  
**just Alex** : I screamed the whole time we were up there

 **coolesbian** : hahaha yo i'm crying

 **julesrules** : I just imagine the scene and I can't stop laughing

 **not skywalker** : oh god

 **just Alex** : But he helped me calming down and when we landed we got out the helicopter and he held me and kissed me and I Swear  
**just Alex** : it was like in a movie where everything was in slo mo and it was just us and it was like fireworks sdfghjkl  
**just Alex** : Then we went to his house and watched a movie and I spent the night there

 **not skywalker** : omg that is just so sweet  
**not skywalker** : but wait you've spent the night at willie's place??

 **just Alex** : Yeah?

 **soft himbo** : OMG

 **just Alex** : God I know what you're thinking but I slept in the spare room and met his mom actually

 **soft himbo** : boring  
**soft himbo** : in the movies there's never enough place so they have to share the same bed

 **just Alex** : Well sorry I didn't fulfill your movie fantasy

 **not skywalker** : lmao  
**not skywalker** : but wow it must have been a great experience anyway

 **just Alex** : Yes it was, even if I was scared, Willie was with me and it was magic!

 **julesrules** : Aw I have something in my eyes

 **coolesbian** : they're not tears i'm just cutting onions :')

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 14:20.**

**soft himbo** : hey alex we should add willie to the chat

 **just Alex** : Really? You guys wouldn't mind?

 **not skywalker** : ofc not!

 **julesrules** : no, I like willie!

 **coolesbian** : willie in the gc? it's a yes from me!

 **just Alex** : Okay I give you his number so you can add him

 **not skywalker** : i have his number  
**not skywalker** : we talk sometimes  
**not skywalker** : I love this dude, he's always so chill

 **julesrules** : Me too, he’s so sweet!

 **soft himbo** : when I seek wise advice i ask willie, he's my pal now

 **coolesbian** : we follow each other on instagram so i talk to him very often  
**coolesbian** : he always sends the best memes its hilarious

 **just Alex** : Ok how are you all this close to my boyfriend and I didn't even know????

 **not skywalker** : remember when you introduced him to us? well we immediately exchange our phone numbers  
**not skywalker** : as simple as that

 **julesrules** : Yah we have seen him enough to be friends with him

 **just Alex** : Ok yeah it makes sense  
**just Alex** : Willie told me he really likes you guys but I didn't know he's been talking to you that often

 **coolesbian** : yah well now you know

 **not skywalker** : ok i'm adding him  
**not skywalker has added willie to the group chat.**

 **soft himbo** : my boy willie!!

 **julesrules** : Hi willie!!

 **coolesbian** : what's up my dude!

 **willie** : oh hi everyone!  
**willie** : thanks for adding me :)

 **not skywalker** : no problem bro

 **just Alex** : How are you? :)

 **willie** : pretty good, what about u?  
**willie** : are u guys not supposed to be in french class?

 **just Alex** : the teacher wasn't there so class was canceled

 **julesrules** : Yeah thank god because we had a test and I forgot everything we had to study

 **coolesbian** : same

 **julesrules** : And i spent the whole weekend writing songs with Luke so

 **just Alex** : I've studied hard for this test, I'm so bummed

 **willie** : haha i'm so glad i'm not in school anymore

 **coolesbian** : ur so lucky

 **julesrules** : What are you doing at the moment?

 **willie** : a lot of things, i work at the movie theater, i web design, i paint and i model sometimes 

**coolesbian** : oh yeah i saw that on ur instagram  
**coolesbian** : amazing photoshoot!

 **not skywalker** : yeah omg u look great

 **soft himbo** : great photos  
**soft himbo** : and beautiful model

 **julesrules** : Omg yes you look so good!

 **willie** : thanks :)  
**willie** : it's for a skate magazine tho

 **soft himbo** : still amazing  
**soft himbo** : how did u become a model??

 **willie** : well i was skating at the skate park and some guy came to me and told me he knew someone who was looking for a model and if i was interested  
**willie** : I said yes cuz i needed the money

 **just Alex** : I don't have the Instagram so I didn't see :(

 **willie** : sorry i'm sending u the pictures

 **just Alex** : Yay

 **coolesbian** : he said the Instagram i’m sdfghjkl

 **not skywalker** : just create an account bro!

 **just Alex** : I don't know, I'm so bad at social media

 **coolesbian** : I can teach u young padawan

 **soft himbo** : oh i understand that reference!  
**soft himbo** : that's a good one flynn :)

 **willie** : haha

 **willie** : i like all ur usernames btw  
**willie** : i was confused to who was soft himbo at the beginning  
**willie** : but the first thing he wrote i knew it was reggie

 **soft himbo** : u know me well pal

 **willie** : ;)

 **just Alex** : What the hell

 **soft himbo** : don't be jealous alex

 **just Alex** : I am not!

 **not skywalker** : we can find u a new username willie

 **willie** : why not :)

 **just Alex** : Oh god this is going to be bad

 **not skywalker** : it's going to be williewilliam

 **julesrules** : Hahaha wtf

 **soft himbo** : willie deserves better

 **willie** : i don't really mind

 **coolesbian** : hell no we can find u better!  
**coolesbian** : u'll be willie wonka

 **julesrules** : Yesss omg I love this  
**julesrules** : It was one of my favorite movies as a kid!

 **not skywalker** : it's perfect

 **soft himbo** : what the hell is a willie wonka?

 **coolesbian** : omg you've never seen the movie?

 **soft himbo** : should i?

 **julesrules** : yes totally!

 **willie** : hm nevermind can i just keep willie? :)

 **not skywalker** : ok it's fine for now but we'll think about something

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 19:34.**

**coolesbian** : ok so i was talking to carrie after class today and she's actually not that bad

 **julesrules** : well she never was really  
**julesrules** : at least she apologized and she's acting normal again

 **coolesbian** : yeah well we've been texting for a while now and i might be into her?

 **julesrules** : what happened to u not being interested in her?

 **coolesbian** : ok i've changed my mind she's kinda cute and i like hard working girls

 **just Alex** : I have to admit that she's pretty nice when you get to know her  
**just Alex** : she lets me participate in her dance rehearsals sometimes

 **soft himbo** : never talked to her but her friend kayla is cool  
**soft himbo** : she works at the pizza place near the beach and when i buy something, she always gives me an extra

 **not skywalker** : i think she likes you reggie

 **soft himbo** : ok i may have flirted a little bit with her when we first met but now she's my friend  
**soft himbo** : boys and girls can be friends luke, get woke

 **just Alex** : Sure, but maybe it's unrequited Reg

 **soft himbo** : she knows i'm with parker so no  
**soft himbo** : she told me once that i reminded her of her dog  
**soft himbo** : don't know what it's supposed to mean but i'm pretty sure u don't say that to a crush

 **julesrules** : Omg her dog hahaha

\--

**"my bf"  
Monday, 22:30.**

**reg** : hi  
**reg** : I didn't see u but I bet u looked hot today

 **my bf** : no you looked hot  
**my bf** : I just know ;)

 **reg** : i'm always hot

 **my bf** : you’re right

 **reg** : i miss u :(

 **my bf** : it's only been 2 days

 **reg** : it's been 2 days??  
**reg** : we need to video call asap!!

 **my bf** : okay :)  
**my bf** : but wait I just got out of the shower so call me in 5 minutes

 **reg** : ooooh (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **my bf** : haha see u soon ;)

\--

**"Lukeypoo"  
Monday, 00:11.**

**Julie** : Omg luke I've just find the right chorus for our new song!

 **Lukeypoo** : awesome! send it to me

 **Julie** : No I'll show u tomorrow so we can sing it together

 **Lukeypoo** : okay :)  
**Lukeypoo** : ur the best jules love u <3

 **Julie** : <3

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 14:27.**

**coolesbian** : there's a strange rumor going around about Parker hooking up with one of the cheerleaders, i forgot her name  
**coolesbian** : everyone is talking about it today  
**coolesbian** : i'm confusion??

 **julesrules** : Yeah I heard but I didn't talk about it cause reggie :/

 **not skywalker** : I thought it was a joke  
**not skywalker** : I wonder if Reggie heard about this cuz he didn't seem like he did

 **just Alex** : He's dating Parker for two weeks and there are already rumors??

 **coolesbian** : and it's bad like him sending nudes to the cheerleader apparently

 **julesrules** : People make rumors because they're jealous

 **soft himbo** : EXCUSE ME  
**soft himbo** : what is going on???  
**soft himbo** : what  
**soft himbo** : I gotta talk to Parker  
**soft himbo** : no one disrespect my bf like that!

 **julesrules** : Go off reg!

\--

**"my bf"  
Tuesday, 14:38.**

**reg** : there are nasty rumors about u

 **my bf** : yeah I know :(  
**my bf** : but we're in high school it happens sometimes so i'm not worrying too much

 **reg** : yeah but still some will believe this shit

 **my bf** : i only care about u believing me <3

 **reg** : well i know ur not like that  
**reg** : ur kind and thoughtful and ur definitely not a fuckboy

 **my bf** : :)

 **reg** : they're stupid enough to believe in rumors  
**reg** : but ur amazing  
**reg** : I

 **my bf** : thanks Reggie, i'm so lucky to have u :)

 **reg** : and I'm so lucky to have u <3

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 14:47.**

**soft himbo** : so i talked to parker and everything is fine

 **not skywalker** : parker is cool  
**not skywalker** : i can't believe people make rumors like this it’s so stupid

 **jukesrules** : That's because he's handsome and nice so people have to find something to say about him

 **coolesbian** : apparently it's the cheerleader girl who started the rumor!

 **not skywalker** : tomorrow people will forget about it so i think parker will be fine

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 16:01. **

**willie** : hello guys  
**willie** : if ur interested I'm exposing my paintings this Friday  
**willie** : I would love you to come if u can :)

 **not skywalker** : ofc willie :')

 **soft himbo** : I would love to come :)

 **julesrules** : count me in!

 **coolesbian** : i' ll be there :)

 **willie** : thanks guys :) :)

 **just Alex** : Yeah totally and we can perform something maybe?  
**just Alex** : What do u think?

 **willie** : oh that would be sick!  
**willie** : i'll text my friend, he's the one organizing the exhibition

 **not skywalker** : OMG YES

 **soft himbo** : this is such a good idea yay

 **julesrules** : And we have this killer song that would be so great to perform!

 **coolesbian** : jules ur starting to sound like luke omg

 **julesrules** : Yeah I'm spending too much time with him I think :/

 **not skywalker** : how is that a bad thing  
**not skywalker** : all my time is dedicated to my girl :)

 **just Alex** : A little excessive but ok  
**just Alex** : It's cute I guess

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 13:54.**

**soft himbo** : what are you guys planning to do for Halloween?

 **julesrules** : I don't know  
**julesrules** : what about a movie night or something?

 **not skywalker** : a Halloween party!

 **julesrules** : oh yeah that would be cool too!

 **soft himbo** : yesss

 **just Alex** : i'm not a fan of Halloween but why not :)  
**just Alex** : Do we have to dress up?

 **not skywalker** : ofc Alex it's HALLOWEEN

 **coolesbian** : I love Halloween so yes :)

 **soft himbo** : i want to be han solo!

 **just Alex** : Ok, no surprise here  
**just Alex** : For me idk I have to think  
**just Alex** : Probably something like Johnny Storm from the Fantastic 4

 **julesrules** : Wooo nice i like that!  
**julesrules** : I want to be Luna love good from harry potter!

 **not skywalker** : i'll probably get the mask from scream idk

 **coolesbian** : i want to be something cool like spiderman

 **just Alex** : What about you Willie?  
**just Alex** : Your invited btw

 **willie** : ofc i'll come to ur Halloween party  
**willie** : i'll probably be like a zombie or something

 **coolesbian** : a skater zombie hehe

 **willie** : ^this

 **julesrules** : So cool  
**julesrules** : Guys we need to watch a horror movie too  
**julesrules** : What are the types of horror movies u like so I can make a list??

 **not skywalker** : oooh i really like anything gore  
**not skywalker** : it's so gross but funny because it's too much,, i love it!

 **just Alex** : You sounds a little like a psychopath but ok  
**just Alex** : I like classic slasher movies

 **soft himbo** : i'm a big fan of comedy/horror like the movie scary movie

 **coolesbian** : hm i like thrillers and jump scares because i like being scared  
**coolesbian** : it's a good scare like in roller coasters u know?

 **willie** : same as Flynn

 **julesrules** : Uh ok so I’ll put a little bit of everything on the list

**\--**

**"Willie"  
Wednesday, 19:59.**

**Alex** : I'm so happy you get on so well with my friends  
**Alex** : Like they are so important to me, so it really means a lot you know

 **Willie** : that's because you have great friends :)

 **Alex** : Thanks :)  
**Alex** : I've known Luke and Reggie since we were like 8 and they are everything to me, especially now with my parents not accepting me, I consider them my family

 **Willie** : family is not always easy and sometimes you have to create a family of ur own  
**Willie** : and they seem to see u as family as well which is really sweet

 **Alex** : Yeah they're amazing  
**Alex** : and Julie and Flynn are so great, they just complete our group perfectly :)  
**Alex** : But as you said family is not easy...I have my older sister who is supportive but she’s in NY :( **Alex** : Btw how did your mom react when you came out?

 **Willie** : pretty great  
**Willie** : I guess she knew for a long time that I was gay  
**Willie** : she's been the best mom and after all she's been through she's always been really supportive of me  
**Willie** : you know with my step dad caleb who was abusive it was really hard for her

 **Alex** : Oh yeah you told me about him :/  
**Alex** : It must have been so hard  
**Alex** : Things are better now?

 **Willie** : yeah he hurt us both, not physically but it hurts the same... and it always takes time to heal  
**Willie** : but we moved on and we're okay now because we got each other  
**Willie** : anyway,, I hope things are gonna get better with ur parents

 **Alex** : me too...  
**Alex** : thanks willie

 **Willie** : I'm going to have my own place soon  
**Willie** : so if u need somewhere to crash you can always come to my place

 **Alex** : Like living with you???

 **Willie** : yeah if u want to :)

 **Alex** : Well omg yes i would love to!

\--

**"sunset curve"  
Wednesday, 21:30.**

**Alex** : Omg guys  
**Alex** : I think Willie just asked me to live with him??

 **Lukey** : really????wow

 **Reginald** : ur wedding is coming next

 **Lukey** : lmao totally!

 **Alex** : Lol stop  
**Alex** : But yes :')  
**Alex** : And what about your love life?

 **Reginald** : so now you want to know?  
**Reginald** : i thought we talked too much about our love lives?

 **Alex** : Well this is not the group chat for our band so

 **Lukey** : i think it's not a group chat for the band at all now

 **Alex** : Ok yeah that’s fair

 **Lukey** : but anyway it' s always good with julie shes amazing so

 **Alex** : You're so whipped haha

 **Reginald** : you guys ooze chemistry!

 **Alex** : Please i told you not to use ooze again

 **Reginald** : leave me alone i'm baby

 **Lukey** : yeah :’)

 **Alex** : No

 **Reginald** : :(  
**Reginald** : but if you really want to know everything is great with parker  
**Reginald** : i think i love him  
**Reginald** : i haven't told him yet actually,, is it too soon?

 **Alex** : If this is how you feel, go on

 **Lukey** : well idk,,, you've been dating for 2 weeks

 **Reginald** : hm maybe i'm going to wait a little bit  
**Reginald** : like it's what I feel rn but we'll see how it goes

 **Alex** : yeah I think you should do that

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 01:11.**

**soft himbo** : i know it's late but do u guys believe in ghosts??

 **just Alex** : Wtf reg it's 1am

 **not skywalker** : I do believe in ghosts

 **just Alex** : We don't care  
**just Alex** : It's too late for this, can yall sleep?

 **soft himbo** : it's just something weird has happened to me earlier  
**soft himbo** : i wanted salami so i went to the kitchen and the salami wasn't in the fridge  
**soft himbo** : but i'm the only one who eats the salami so where did it go???

 **not skywalker** : omfg this is actually scary

 **just Alex** : no IT's not!  
**just Alex** : And that has nothing to do with ghosts? I SEE NO CORRELATION THERE??

 **not skywalker** : there is alex, maybe the ghost took it!

 **soft himbo** : this is exactly what i was thinking, thank you luke!

 **just Alex** : IM???  
**just Alex** : You just ate all the salami and don't remember it  
**just Alex** : mystery solved

 **soft himbo** : why would I forget to eat something alex u don't make sense

 **just Alex** : I??? DON'T MAKE SENSE?????

 **not skywalker** : stop screaming alex it's just salami

 **just Alex** : ASDFGHJKL

 **coolesbian** : u guys it's past 1am why are yall talking about ghosts and salami??

 **julesrules** : I was sleeping  
**julesrules** : Gosh what's going on?  
**julesrules** : I'm confusion

 **soft himbo** : there's a ghost in my house who ate my salami that's what's going on!!

 **julesrules** : Reggie u don't make sense, ghosts can't eat

 **just Alex** : Thank you! Finally someone with common sense!  
**just Alex** : not that I believe in ghosts at all

 **soft himbo** : how would u know julie??  
**soft himbo** : ur a ghost expert now?

 **julesrules** : N o but how would ghosts eat solid food exactly?

 **not skywalker** : yeah she's right they can't reggie

 **soft himbo** : well there's clearly something eating my salami and i didn't get my midnight snack!  
**soft himbo** : there's only brussel sprouts left  
**soft himbo** : i'm not eating food that tastes like fart,, no sir

 **not skywalker** : how do u know what farts taste like?

 **julesrules** : we're not talking about farts now  
**julesrules** : go to bed

 **coolesbian** : OH God

 **willie** : hahaha what is this  
**willie** : u guys are funny  
**willie** : but speaking about ghosts, why julie and the phantoms as a band name?

 **not skywalker** : well i'm glad u asked willie  
**not skywalker** : it's actually a long story  
**not skywalker** : not that long but  
**not skywalker** : one day julie heard our music in the school auditorium but we weren't there because we were searching for an amp in the storage room and we left the recording we did of our song on so julie heard it and didn't see anyone playing

 **julesrules** : Haha yes, it was actually our first meeting and later we joked about it and I started calling them cute ghosts  
**julesrules** : and flynn got the idea to call them phantoms when we created the band so yeah

 **willie** : oh interesting

 **soft himbo** : u know what?? it was probably a demon  
**soft himbo** : only a demon would eat all my salami and leave the brussel sprouts

 **just Alex** : N O  
**just Alex** : This conversation is over, good night everyone!

 **willie** : good night my love :)

 **just Alex** : G  
**just Alex** : go d night  
**just Alex** : shit  
**just Alex** : good night Willie :)

 **not skywalker** : skghjkl  
**not skywalker** : good night yall

 **soft himbo** : gnight :)  
**soft himbo** : hope the demon gives my salami back

\--

**"bestdrummer"  
Thursday, 02:10.**

**luke** : alex  
**luke** : aw willie calls u my love :)

 **bestdrummer** : SDFGHJKL  
**bestdrummer** : go to sleep

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 16:16.**

**soft himbo** : so turns out my mom threw my salami in the trash because it was expired  
**soft himbo** : i would have eaten it anyway :(

 **just Alex** : Reg why are you like this?

 **not skywalker** : oh so no demon then, thank god!

 **just Alex** : You really believed that a demon ate his salami??

 **not skywalker** : well idk we never know

 **just Alex** : Gosh

 **soft himbo** : it was really a traumatizing experience alex

 **just Alex** : God s t o p

 **soft himbo** : hey btw my parents are divorcing, finally!  
**soft himbo** : i was sick of leaving with them together

 **just Alex** : oh wow are you oK??

 **soft himbo** : yeah :)  
**soft himbo** : it's not gonna affect me much since i'm almost 18  
**soft himbo** : my dad is leaving and i stay with my mom for now  
**soft himbo** : my dad 's not going far so i can see him when i want to

 **not skywalker** : that' s good  
**not skywalker** : no more fighting

 **soft himbo** : i can talk to them better now  
**soft himbo** : I thought it was my fault they fought but turns out they had issues way before I was born so yeah  
**soft himbo** : we'll see how things change now that they are free from each other

 **not skywalker** : yeah i hope it's gonna get better

 **just Alex** : me too <3

 **julesrules** : I hope too Reggie!

 **coolesbian** : i was 6 when my parents divorced and they had shared custody so it was hard but we're okay :)

 **soft himbo** : thanks guys  
**soft himbo** : yeah i feel relieved actually  
**soft himbo** : and my brother is visiting this weekend

 **not skywalker** : charlie is gonna be here??

 **just Alex** : We haven't seen him much since he went to college, how is he?

 **soft himbo** : good!  
**soft himbo** : he has a girlfriend apparently  
**soft himbo** : and how are your siblings?

 **just Alex** : Riley is living her best life in NY right now

 **not skywalker** : oh good for her

 **julesrules** : Carlos is being Carlos you know the usual lol  
**julesrules** : Hey totally off topic but I think we should perform "Won’t stop" tomorrow!

 **just Alex** : Oh yeah that's a good idea

 **not skywalker** : yesss and it would be the first time we perform it

 **soft himbo** : ♫WON’T STOP TILL WE REACH THE TOP ♫

 **not skywalker** : we should do a rehearsal tomorrow after school yeah?

 **julesrules** : Totally!

 **willie** : can't wait to hear ur song :)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 17:23.**

**not skywalker** : SO is it going to be an exhibition in an art gallery???HOWdid u do that?

 **willie** : well it's a small gallery but yeah  
**willie** : i have my contacts ;)

 **soft himbo** : wow ur legit

 **not skywalker** : WE'RE GOING TO BRING THE FIRE TONIGHT  
**not skywalker** : UR NOTR READYT  
**not skywalker** : IMSO Excited!!!!?

 **just Alex** : Is he ok?

 **julesrules** : idk he's been like this all day

 **soft himbo** : he's having a stage fever

 **julesrules** : What the hell is that?

 **soft himbo** : it's when luke is really excited to go on stage  
**soft himbo** : it's so cute

 **just Alex** : It's actually exhausting

 **not skywalker** : WHAT SDO U MEEAN I'M FINZ  
**not skywalker** : WHY AREBNT U GUYS EXCITEDS????+

 **soft himbo** : what do u mean by + ?

 **not skywalker** : REGGOES§§

 **just Alex** : What are you even saying Luke?

 **soft himbo** : guys do u think he's possessed by a demon or something?

 **just Alex** : Here we go again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so if you have any suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments whether you want to read more about Willex or Parker/Reggie? Juke? or something else? Oh yeah and what you guys think the username should be for Willie? :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and see you next week with a new chapter!


	6. Evil twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so i don't even know what this is lmao, they're just so chaotic in this chapter, it's a mess! Also more Juke in this one and thank you to @LouisTheWarlock for the username idea for willie :)
> 
> Hope you'll like it ;)

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 13:17.**

**not skywalker** : hello gays  
 **not skywalker** : shit *guys

 **coolesbian** : ur not wrong tho

 **julesrules** : omg hahaha

 **not skywalker** : lmao  
 **not skywalker** : ok so i tried the face app on me and julie to see what our kid would look like

 **julesrules** : OMGSDFGL WHat

 **just Alex** : Oh wow that's uh

 **not skywalker** : but i actually created a super hot guy,, look  
 **not skywalker has sent a photo.**

 **just Alex** : Wow you’re right he looks like a super hot Latino singer

 **soft himbo** : OMG WHO IS THAT??  
 **soft himbo** : What's his name????

 **julesrules** : me and luke's fake child apparently

 **just Alex** : technically it's just your face morphed onto Luke’s

 **soft himbo** : aw he doesn't exist?? :(

 **coolesbian** : reg why are u acting like u don't have a hot bf already?

 **soft himbo** : he looks cool!! i read Latino singer and I was ready to stan

 **just Alex** : I would have stanned too omg

 **julesrules** : Guys technically this is me and luke so that means u find us hot lmao

 **just Alex** : WHY did you make it weird Julie??

 **soft himbo** : i'm okay with that ;)

 **not skywalker** : omg I'm blushing

 **soft himbo** : ;)

 **julesrules** : Reg haha stop it 

**soft himbo** : ;)

\--

**"my jules"  
Saturday, 16:31.**

**luke** : our performance at willie's exhibition was awesome!

 **my jules** : It was!!!

 **luke** : and u looked beautiful as always  
 **luke** : and that last note u hit at the end was chefs kiss

 **my jules** : Thanks ur sweet luke  
 **my jules** : You were amazing too

 **luke** : :')  
 **luke** : still want to learn the guitar btw?

 **my jules** : Ofc!

 **luke** : tomorrow i' ll come to ur house and i'll teach u a few things

 **my jules** : great!  
 **my jules** : that's a date ;)

 **luke** : omg yes :')

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 16:48. **

**soft himbo** : do u guys remember alex's evil twin aleksei?

 **just Alex** : Bitchjk  
 **just Alex** : ALEKSEI IS MY REAL NAME U BITCH

 **not skywalker** : what if alex was actually the evil twin???

 **soft himbo** : GASP

 **just Alex** : I' m

 **soft himbo** : he's being weird lately  
 **soft himbo** : it's suspicious

 **just Alex** : I am not, what are you even talking about??

 **soft himbo** : we should block him

 **not skywalker** : if we have to then

 **just Alex** : YOU GUYS I SWEAR TO GOD  
 **just Alex** : I'm gonna beat your ass

 **soft himbo** : see?

 **not skywalker** : we should definitely block him!!

 **just Alex** : That's not gonna block me from beating your ass

 **julesrules** : You guys lmao  
 **julesrules** : Can we have a peaceful day for once?

 **coolesbian** : it would be boring tho

 **willie** : you guys have a cute friendship

 **julesrules** : That's what you got from that? Hahaha

 **just Alex** : No, they bully me all the time, help me Willie :(

 **willie** : depends if ur really alex or his evil twin

 **just Alex** : NOT YOU TOO

 **not skywalker** : hahahah

 **soft himbo** : nice one willie :)

 **just Alex** : I HATE you All!!!!  
 **just Alex** : I'm blocking your ass

 **willie** : :(

 **just Alex** : Not you Willie ofc

 **willie** : :)

 **soft himbo** : this is favoritism

 **not skywalker** : yah this is definitely aleksei the evil twin

**just Alex has left the chat.**

**not skywalker** : ALEX come back!!!!

 **soft himbo** : NOOOOO

 **not skywalker** : wait  
 **not skywalke** r: i can just add him back  
 **not skywalker has added just Alex to the chat.**

 **just Alex** : Don't make me leave again

 **soft himbo** : we're sorry :(

 **not skywalker** : if u stay I'll change ur username

 **just Alex** : Ok well I want "Alex"

 **not skywalker** : what about best boi alex

 **soft himbo** : or king alex

 **just Alex** : Hm idk

**not skywalker has changed just Alex to best boi alex.**

**best boi alex** : Well I can't complain so I accept

 **coolesbian** : disastergay was better but go off i guess

 **julesrules** : she's right

 **best boi alex** : Don't ruin this for me!

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 21:32.**

**soft himbo** : i did the harry potter sorting hat quiz that luke sent me and i'm a hufflepuff?  
 **soft himbo** : i wanted a cool house like gryffindor or slytherin :(

 **julesrules** : Hufflepuff is the best house even if I'm definitely a gryffindor

 **best boi alex** : I think you should be Ravenclaw, Jules!  
 **best boi alex** : Just like me

 **julesrules** : You're so hufflepuff tho

 **best boi alex** : Hell no

 **julesrules** : What's up with the hufflepuff discrimination?

 **not skywalker** : it's clearly the lame house jules

 **coolesbian** : i agree with luke actually  
 **coolesbian** : no one wants to be in hufflepuff

 **julesrules** : It values patience, kindness and loyalty, it's the best!

 **not skywalker** : lame  
 **not skywalker** : i did the quiz and I was put in slytherin  
 **not skywalker** : it's cool but like i'm not a bad guy

 **julesrules** : Omg u guys know nothing about hp do you?  
 **julesrules** : Slytherin doesn't equal bad luke

 **not slywalker** : yeah well tell me why all the slytherins are bad in the movies?

 **julesrules** : First of all you've only seen the movies,, ew  
 **julesrules** : And that's not true

 **soft himbo** : i kinda want to be a witch for halloween now

 **best boi alex** : You mean a wizard

 **soft himbo** : no i mean a witch because i want to wear the hat and the robe

 **best boi alex** : Wizards wear that too tho

 **soft himbo** : but i want to be a sexy witch alex, not an old wizard!

 **best boi alex** : Oh wow ok, you're valid

 **not skywalker** : omg i really want to see u as a sexy witch

 **soft himbo** : ;)

 **julesrules** : Me too actually u’ll be gorgeous

 **coolesbian** : u'll look good reg

 **soft himbo** : yah i know ;)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 15:46.**

**soft himbo** : wait  
 **soft himbo** : what day is it?

 **julesrules** : October 18th

 **soft himbo** : no way

 **best boi alex** : Why???

 **soft himbo** : it means we still have to wait for halloween :(

 **not skywalker** : dude same  
 **not skywalker** : i hate waiting

 **soft himbo** : wake me up when it's halloween

 **best boi alex** : You guys are so dramatic

 **julesrules** : Isn't october a whole halloween mood anyway?  
 **julesrules** : And you've been haunted by the salami demon and apparently Alex's has an evil twin so it feels like halloween already

 **soft himbo** : omg jules ur right :')

 **best boi alex** : Sddfghjkl can we not talk about this again?

 **coolesbian** : and luke was possessed remember?

 **best boi alex** : I' m pretty sure that didn't happen

 **soft himbo** : was it the salami demon or something else? that was kinda scary

 **not skywalker** : I WASNOT POSSESRF

 **soft himbo** : GODSDFGKL  
 **soft himbo** : luke come back to us don't let the demon consume u

 **not skywalker** : i'm not possessed  
 **not skywalker** : i have trouble typing in all caps give me a break

 **julesrules** : Hahahah  
 **julesrules** : Thank god he's back

 **not skywalker** : I wasn't possessed god

 **best boi alex** : I have to admit that I’m starting to think you were

 **not skywalker** : alex no

 **coolesbian** : i'm kinda scared of people possessed in movies so don't put that on the list jules

 **not skywalker** : i have no fear

 **best boi alex** : What about dinosaurs?

 **not skywalker** : i have one fear

 **coolesbian** : the hell did dinosaurs do to u?

 **not skywalker** : they have tiny arms!!

 **julesrules** : Babe, not all dinosaurs have tiny arms and they're instinct anyway

 **not skywalker** : well the ones with tiny arms give me the creep!!!!

 **soft himbo** : i'm scared of holes in cheese

 **julesrules** : Please explain

 **soft himbo** : when i was little my brother told me that rats made the holes and when i see holes in cheese now it makes me uneasy

 **coolesbian** : and i thought u couldn't be any weirder

\--

**"Lukeypoo"  
Sunday, 17:02.**

**Julie** : It was fun playing the guitar with you today  
 **Julie** : Even if we were distracted by the group chat

 **Lukeypoo** : it's really easy to teach u  
 **Lukeypoo** : and we can continue another day ;)

 **Julie** : Sure! :)  
 **Julie** : You know I was thinking how much music connects us and I'm really grateful to have you in my life  
 **Julie** : It has been hard after my mom passed away but you made me feel alive again with your passion for music and your love so thank you  
 **Julie** : We really shine together ;)

 **Lukeypoo** : i always be there for u  
 **Lukeypoo** : you're a part of me now till eternity ;)

 **Julie** : I'm not crying, you are  
 **Julie** : I love you luke

 **Lukeypoo** : i love you too jules <3

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 17:19.**

**soft himbo** : do u guys believe in soulmates?

 **not skywalker** : totally!  
 **not skywalker** : jules is my soulmate

 **coolesbian** : aww blessed by this juke content

 **julesrules** : Aw luke <3

 **soft himbo** : well cute ok but more importantly i think parker is my soulmate!  
 **soft himbo** : i just learned that he loves pizza just like me :)

 **best boi alex** : Everyone loves pizza Reggie

 **soft himbo** : why are u mean alex  
 **soft himbo** : be happy for me

 **best boi alex** : I am  
 **best boi alex** : It just doesn't prove anything  
 **best boi alex** : I don't believe in soulmates anyway

 **willie** : really?? :o

 **best boi alex** : WEll I Mrzamm  
 **best boi alex** : shit I can'te writere okk  
 **best boi alex** : d do you willie?

 **willie** : hell yeah  
 **willie** : and I definitely found mine ;)

 **best boi alex** : Asdfghjkl  
 **best boi alex** : Ok  
 **best boi alex** : Suddenly I believe in soulmates

 **not skywalker** : so now u believe it u fake

 **soft himbo** : i'll ask parker if he's my soulmate

 **best boi alex** : No don't do that it's too soon

 **not skywalker** : yeah no he'd freak out

 **coolesbian** : i kinda want to see where this is going

\-- 

**"my bf"  
Sunday, 18:23.**

**reg** : hey babe

 **my bf** : heyyy <3

 **reg** : quick question  
 **reg** : are u my soulmate?

 **my bf** : oh  
 **my bf** : for real?

 **reg** : yep  
 **reg** : i told my friends we were soulmates because we both love pizza and they didn't believe me :(

 **my bf** : pizza is the best  
 **my bf** : we're definitely soulmates

 **reg** : i knew it :')

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 15:08.**

**soft himbo** : btw  
 **soft himbo** : parker confirmed we were soulmates so jokes on u guys

 **best boi alex** : Good for you buddy

 **not skywalker** : i' ve never doubted

 **best boi alex** : WHY are you lying?

 **coolesbian** : luke we have the receipts

 **not skywalker** : i was just worried ok

 **soft himbo** : well everything is great  
 **soft himbo** : and we have a date later,, i can't wait!!

 **julesrules** : Aw bitch me too the fuck  
 **julesrules** : I have a date with Luke

 **soft himbo** : we're going to eat pizzas at every pizzeria in the city,, it’d be like a pizza tour 

**best boi alex** : What the fuck

 **julesrules** : Wow  
 **julesrules** : Can we join?

 **soft himbo** : ofc!!  
 **soft himbo** : a double date it is!

 **not skywalker** : hell yesss

 **best boi alex** : What about our double date Reg??

 **soft himbo** : u can join us if you want to  
 **soft himbo** : it'd be a triple date :)  
 **soft himbo** : we should ask @willie

 **willie** : hi I'm in :)

 **soft himbo** : my boy!!!

 **best boi alex** : Well ok then :)

 **coolesbian** : thanks for reminded me how single i am :(

 **soft himbo** : flynn!!! u can come too!!!

 **not skywalker** : bring uh carrie

 **coolesbian** : I haven't asked her out yet  
 **coolesbian** : i'll ask her but I doubt it's a good idea for a first date

 **julesrules** : You can try

 **coolesbian** : ok brb

 **softhimbo** : omg she's doing it

 **julesrules** : I hope she says yes

 **coolesbian** : wtf she said yes

 **julesrules** : Yay

 **not skywalker** : so it's settled then!

 **soft himbo** : it's going to be great :)  
 **soft himbo** : quadruple date!!

 **best boi alex** : As much as I like this, it's just a group hang now

 **soft himbo** : i can't read suddenly idk

 **best boi alex** : Asdfgjkl

 **soft himbo** : i'll text u all the details, see u later ;)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 15:21.**

**julesrules** : So are we going to talk about last night or??

 **not skywalker** : i don't think we should  
 **not skywalker** : let's all erase our memories forever

 **coolesbian** : it's okay luke no one will laugh again

 **best boi alex** : It has been embarrassing enough ok so can we not

 **soft himbo** : wait  
 **soft himbo** : what happened?

 **julesrules** : You were there reg  
 **julesrules** : How do you not know?

 **soft himbo** : is it because luke puked on his pizza??

 **not skywalker** : sdfghjkl im  
 **not skywalker** : ok we ate a lot of pizzas before that

 **julesrules** : That's because you were in competition with alex for some reasons?

 **not skywalker** : he dared me to eat all the pizza

 **best boi alex** : ASDFGHJKL NO  
 **best boi alex** : I said luke don't eat so much, you'll get sick and then you said I can't believe you guys make me do this??  
 **best boi alex** : And then proceed to eat 5 slices at the same time???

 **julesrules** : Oh so that's what happened  
 **julesrules** : I was in the bathroom when it all went down  
 **julesrules** : Luke,,, why baby?

 **not skywalker** : idk ok :(  
 **not skywalker** : i just like competitions

 **best boi alex** : Are we going to forget Reggie and Carrie competing against each other to see who can eat the most pizza with hot sauce?

 **julesrules** : Oh god  
 **julesrules** : We were just supposed to try pizzas in different pizzerias, not having pizza competitions

 **soft himbo** : i won tho

 **best boi alex** : It doesn't matter?? You were lying on the floor because your stomach hurt and you said and I quote "I am dying guys"  
 **best boi alex** : Parker had to carry you on our way back

 **willie** : haha that was funny  
 **willie** : chaotic but funny :)

 **best boi alex** : It was too chaotic  
 **best boi alex** : We didn't even finish the pizza tour

 **coolesbian** : alex why are u talking like u weren't the most chaotic of all??

 **julesrules** : Uh yeah? Like at the beach when you jumped in the water fully dressed and lost ur pants somehow???

 **bestboi alex** : I DON'T KNOW WHAR TYOUR TALKNIG AVBOUT  
 **bestboi alex** : That didn't happen!!!!!

 **not skywalker** : nice try convincing yourself

 **bestboi alex** : I'VE HAD TOO MUCH COFFEE AND ENERGY DRINKS GIVE ME A BREAK OK  
 **bestboi alex** : Can we not talk about this???? it's so embarrassing!!!!

 **willie** : aw it's okay babe  
 **willie** : i gave u my pants so u were alright

 **soft himbo** : what???  
 **soft himbo** : i don't remember anything during my pizza coma  
 **soft himbo** : willie was walking with no pants on??

 **willie** : I had my swim short underneath ;)

 **not skywalker** : alex why did u drink that much coffee and energy drinks?? bro u know what it does to you :/

 **best boi alex** : Because that’s what I drink when I’m stressed out, I was anxious you and Reggie would do something stupid and I was right!!

 **coolesbian** : u ended up doing stupid stuff tho lmao

 **best boi alex** : Ok we all did something stupid that day!

 **julesrules** : Yeah flynn remember when u got all nervous and spilled water on Carrie's lap? Hahahah

 **coolesbian** : IN MY DEFENSE SHE LOOKED REALLY CUTE,,, I GOT SHY AND OH GOD I'M SO GAY

 **julesrules** : Lmao only me, Parker and Willie acted normal

 **best boi alex** : Hm debatable  
 **best boi alex** : Parker ate twice his weight in pizzas and then ate hotdogs on our way to the beach, how is that normal??

 **soft himbo** : hey he has a high metabolism leave him alone  
 **soft himbo** : and willie made us break into a museum to yell in it, how is that normal?

 **willie** : oh it's not but that's why it's cool :)

 **soft himbo** : yeah it was cool actually :)

 **best boi alex** : Asdfghjkl we almost got caught tho

 **julesrules** : conclusion, i'm the only one who is normal here

 **soft himbo** : but you broke into the museum with us so

 **julesrules** : Ok fair

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 19:19.**

**soft himbo** : we still haven't decided on willie's username

 **not skywalker** : oh yeah that's true we forgot

 **julesrules** : Yeah hm  
 **julesrules** : What about sk8er boi?

 **not skywalker** : yes i like it!

 **coolesbian** : sounds good to me

 **willie** : i'm diggin it :)

 **soft himbo** : alex has already boi in his username that's a little repetitive  
 **soft himbo** : unless we change alex's  
 **soft himbo** : he should be evil twin then

 **best boi alex** : Reggie you're on thin ice, don't play this game again

 **not skywalker** : i say yes to all of this  
 **not skywalker** : give me a sec

 **best boi alex** : Luke don't you DARE

**not skywalker has changed willie to sk8er boi.  
not skywalker has changed best boi alex to evil twin. **

**evil twin** : OH MY GOD

 **coolesbian** : hahahah nice

 **evil twin** : THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE  
 **evil twin** : I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS CHANGED NAMES SO MANY TIMES!!!

 **julesrules** : Aw guys you're so mean to him, he needs a break lol

 **not skywalker** : but it's funny

 **soft himbo** : yah alex is just too sensitive

 **evil twin** : Ok you wanna play this game? It's on!

 **not skywalker** : shit

**evil twin has sent a photo.**

**coolesbian** : U got a picture of luke with puke all over his shirt crying???  
 **coolesbian** : this is gold

 **julesrules** : hahahah omg

 **soft himbo** : why is he crying??

 **not skywalker** : FUCKGHJL  
 **not skywalker** : cause it was my favorite SHIRT OMGFGHJ

 **coolesbian** : alex came with the receipts lmao  
 **coolesbian** : wait do you have bad photos of all of us???

 **evil twin** : Mayhaps

 **soft himbo** : OMG  
 **soft himbo** : he's truly evil....

 **not skywalker** : IDC  
 **not skywalker** : and I'm not changing ur username u don't deserve it

 **evil twin** : BITCH

 **sk8er boi** : hahahah u got nothing on me I hope? :)

 **evil twin** : Of course not, baby you’re an angel <3

 **sk8er boi** : :)

 **julesrules** : GUYS  
 **julesrules** : I was looking at the photos I got from last night, nothing embarrassing don' t worry but I just realized something  
 **julesrules** : Luke never wears sleeves lmao

 **coolesbian** : Jules you've been dating him for a year and u realize that now?

 **julesrules** : I got so used to it but i haven't realized it until he had to change his shirt last night and Parker gave him one he had in extra  
 **julesrules** : It was a long sleeve t-shirt guys!!

 **coolesbian** : OH GOd ur right I was so caught up with all the craziness I just didn't notice  
 **coolesbian** : Luke are u OK?

 **soft himbo** : gasp  
 **soft himbo** : is it the end of the world?

 **not skywalker** : u guys are crazy,, I've worn long sleeves before

 **evil twin** : We've known each other since we're 8 and I haven't seen you wear a long sleeve shirt ever

 **not skywalker** : i wore one when i was at my cousin's wedding

 **evil twin** : You literally took the sleeves off  
 **evil twin** : And your mom was so mad

 **julesrules** : Sdfghjkl omg I’m cackling

 **coolesbian** : are u allergic to sleeves or something??

 **not skywalker** : i just like it better without ok? leave me alone :(

\--

**"Lukeypoo"  
Wednesday, 21:21.**

**Julie** : What's up baby?  
 **Julie** : This quadruple date was so chaotic we didn't even have a romantic moment

 **Lukeypoo** : yah  
 **Lukeypoo** : next time we'll have a date just the two of us

 **Julie** : Yeah definitely  
 **Julie** : What about tomorrow?

 **Lukeypoo** : YES

 **Julie** : we can go to the movies?

 **Lukeypoo** : i'm down!  
 **Lukeypoo** : can we get candies????  
 **Lukeypoo has sent a photo.**

 **Julie** : Why are you sending me ur puppy dog face, i'm not ur mom lmao u can get whatever u want

 **Lukeypoo** : YAY

 **Julie** : God I'm dating a literal child

 **Lukeypoo** : I wrote a song about you btw  
 **Lukeypoo** : it's called "together forever"

 **Julie** : That sounds so cheesy I love it :)

 **Lukeypoo** : ok true i can find a better title but the song is fire

 **Julie** : Can't wait to hear it!  
 **Julie** : You're a sweetheart, thank you Luke <3

 **Lukeypoo** : anything for my jules <3

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 03:02.**

**soft himbo** : GUYS OMG  
 **soft himbo** : i couldn't sleep so i watched a documentary on penguins and there was this cute penguin right his name was Bobby and i was rooting for him but he was eaten by an orca??!!!  
 **soft himbo** : they literally got me invested in bobby the penguin to kill him off 30 minutes later,,, the AUDACITY

 **not skywalker** : reg i already told you not to watch animal documentaries,,, it's always tragic

 **soft himbo** : but i love watching them  
 **soft himbo** : i've been crying for an hour,, bobby deserved better :'(

 **evil twin** : Guys  
 **evil twin** : IT'S 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING GO TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....the quadruple date was so fun to write and a little crazy i know hahah but i hope it wasn't too bad. Yes i named the penguin after Bobby hahaha but young bobby is not appearing in this story. Trevor Wilson exists tho, he's Carrie's dad. 
> 
> Again, if you have any suggestion or request, don't hesitate ;)  
> And next chapter should be the Halloween special so yay i'm excited to write that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) :)


	7. Halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Halloween! So there are some narrative parts in this chapter in addition to the texting and i hope it's not bad haha  
> I haven't written in english like this for a long time so i'm not sure about the quality and it's a little short but hope you'll like it! :)

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 17:19.**

**julesrules** : So guys please come at 7 pm for the Halloween party

**soft himbo** : i can't wait!!!

**not skywalker** : it's going to be awesome

**evil twin** : Great!  
 **evil twin** : Still haven't found my Halloween costume yet

**not skywalker** : me neither  
 **not skywalker** : i wanted the mask from scream but now idk

**soft himbo** : didn't find my sexy witch costume yet but i'll keep looking  
 **soft himbo** : i really want to know what parkers costume is gonna be  
 **soft himbo** : i'm sure he'll be really handsome :)

**coolesbian** : i have my spiderman costume ready ;)

**julesrules** : Awesome  
 **julesrules** : I have my harry potter costume too

**sk8er boi** : i have a friend who does make up for films and she's going to do my zombie make up :)

**soft himbo** : wow u know so many people!

**evil twin** : You'll look great Willie! I can't wait to see you :)

**sk8er boi** : i can't wait to scare u :)

**evil twin** : You mean 'to see you' hahah

**sk8er boi** : no

**julesrules** : Oh god

**evil twin** : I'M  
 **evil twin** : Ok...

**soft himbo** : alex you don't even need to find a costume  
 **soft himbo** : you just have to come as urself since u know,, ur the evil twin

**evil twin** : LISTEN

**coolesbian** : if u can't find anything that could work yeah lmao

**julesrules** : hahah

**not skywalker** : alex u never finished ur sentence

**soft himbo** : yah alex we were listening don't say listen and say nothing after that  
 **soft himbo** : ALEX?

**not skywalker** : uh i think he's ignoring us or something

\--

**"cutie"  
Friday, 15:29.**

**parker** : i really want to see u today

**cutie** : me too :)

**parker** : we didn't properly enjoy our date last time hahah

**cutie** : yeah but it was still amazing

**parker** : it was crazy but i had a good time :)  
 **parker** : i can't wait for the Halloween party, ur friends are so cool btw

**cutie** : yesss  
 **cutie** : they are, they're the best

**parker** : what do u want to do?

**cutie** : can we go surfing again maybe?

**parker** : ofc  
 **parker** : see u soon ;)

**cutie** : <3

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 09:38.**

**soft himbo** : today is the day!!!  
 **soft himbo** : HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!!

**not skywalker** : omg finally,,, happy Halloween :')  
 **not skywalker** : i'll bring my fake spiders to school and scare people hehehe

**evil twin** : And I'm evil apparently

**soft himbo** : yah u can't change ur nature alex

**evil twin** : Shut up Reg

**not skywalker** : halloween is the best holiday

**coolesbian** : actually it's christmas

**julesrules** : What she said

**soft himbo** : i hate christmas my parents were always fighting that day

**julesrules** : Yeah makes sense u don't like it :/

**evil twin** : I like Thanksgiving

**not skywalker** : ew,,, halloween all the way!

**julesrules** : Guys I have finished the list for the movie  
 **julesrules** : I'll send it to everyone and we'll watch the movie with the more votes okay?

**evil twin** : Yeah sounds good

**soft himbo** : i'm prepared to be scared  
 **soft himbo** : EVIL LAUGH  
 **soft himbo has sent a video.**

**coolesbian** : wtf u sound just like the joker

**not skywalker** : holy shit that was terrifying

**julesrules** : Good impression reg

**evil twin** : Can you not do that again? Like ever?

\--

Alex didn't expect to see his two friends in the same costumes as him when he arrived at Julie's place. The only costume left at the store was a ghost costume and he thought he would be the only one dressed up that way. But here was Reggie and Luke both dressed up as ghosts as well and they seemed to have made them themselves. They were just white sheets with holes poorly cut for the eyes; the classic handmade Halloween costume.

"What the hell," Alex whispered. "You're ghosts too?"

"Oh. We should have told each other before picking our costumes," Luke mumbled adjusting the sheet on his face.

"Reggie, you said you were going to be a sexy witch!" Alex remarked, quite annoyed.

"Well, I couldn't find one..." Reggie replied with a sigh.

Julie and Flynn laughed when she saw them all dressed as ghosts.  
"Now it's really Julie and the phantoms!" Flynn chuckled. In the end, they didn’t even keep the sheets on because it was too uncomfortable.

Parker, Carrie and Willie arrived at the same time and seemed to be already friendly. Then, Kayla and Nick. Julie thought it was fine to invite Carrie especially now that she was Flynn's girlfriend. It had been weird between the two, but they were at least in good terms. Carrie was dressed up as Maleficent which was spot on, Nick was apparently Troy Bolton from High School Musical and Kayla was a witch.

  
"I wanted to be a witch!" Reggie told Kayla as they were dancing in the studio which had been decorated for the occasion.

  
"Why aren't you?" she asked loud enough for him to hear her amid the music.

  
"I couldn't find one in my size," Reggie pouted and Kayla laughed.

  
Parker joined them and started to dance with Reggie and Kayla. He had an incredible Batman costume that had got him a lot of compliments from everyone. Reggie had bragged how handsome and sexy he was, and Parker had chuckled and kissed his cheek.

  
"It really is a cool costume, Parker!" Kayla told him.

  
"Thanks! I'm the first black Batman." Parker said imitating Batman’s voice.

  
Reggie smiled softly and returned his cheek kiss. "And a sexy one." he added before raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kayla laughed.

Meanwhile, Julie danced with Flynn and Carrie and the three of them had a good time goofing around. At one point, Alex joined them, and they all tried to create a choreography on a song. Luke and Willie watched them, both amused. Willie's zombie costume was so well done that Reggie couldn't look him in the eyes without being scared. Luke thought it was amazing, but he admitted that it was really spooky. He glanced at Willie who was looking at him with a terrifying smile. Luke gulped slowly before walking to Julie and dancing with her.

  
Some time later, Nick found himself at the snack table with Reggie and Parker, eating and talking about food in a very lively conversation.  
"Tacos without cilantro is a crime," Nick said, "Don't talk to me if you hate cilantro." He had a serious expression at first but then smiled to show he was kidding.

  
"Ok, that's a hot take," Parker answered. "But I couldn't agree more."

  
"Who doesn't like cilantro?" Reggie scoffed.

  
"I don't," Alex said while getting something to drink. He was a little out of breath after dancing so much. "It tastes like soap."

Reggie glared at him as if he had insulted him. "Your opinion doesn't count, you're evil anyway."

Alex faked a smile, chugged his drink and then left mumbling insults.

"Well, he's valid," Parker said with a soft chuckle.

  
"No, he's not." Reggie replied almost offended. Parker shook his head but was smiling. Nick laughed.

After an hour of dancing, talking, laughing and eating, Julie decided to stop the music for the movie.

"Are you ready to be scared?" she asked them. They all cheered as she connected the video projector to her laptop.  
Everyone took place on the couch or on the floor where Julie had put some pillows.  
Reggie was almost on Parker's lap, Alex and Willie right next to them on the couch. Nick was between Kayla and Luke on the floor. Kayla right next to Carrie and Flynn. Julie started the film which was "It" from 2017. Then, she took place next to Luke. He threw an arm around her getting them closer. She smiled and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Alex, Julie and Flynn kept commenting on the movie, almost analyzing everything and came up with some theories. Parker was feeding Reggie cheese puffs but was still watching attentively. Carrie was trying to get Flynn's attention by taking her hand or kissing her cheek. Nick was holding onto Kayla with fear and anticipation. She was scared herself and jumped every time Pennywise appeared on screen. Luke was not even interested in the movie anymore and played with Julie's hair.  
They watched half of the movie when Alex went to take some more snacks since Reggie had eaten all the cheese puffs. After thirty minutes, Willie left to go search for him.

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 00:06.**

**soft himbo** : Alex where the hell are you???  
 **soft himbo** : I want more cheese puffs

**not skywalker** : yeah where are u?  
 **not skywalker** : willie went looking for u dude

**julesrules** : they'll come back  
 **julesrules** : just watch the movie

Reggie and Luke looked at Julie and nodded.

After a moment, Nick got up because he was too scared and said he was going to the bathroom. Parker decided to go take some snacks for Reggie and Kayla followed him as an excuse to stop watching the movie. It was just Carrie, Flynn, Julie, Luke and Reggie who started to doze off. The movie was almost ending, and their friends still hadn't come back.

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 00:50.**

**julesrules** : Guys where did u go???  
 **julesrules** : the movie is almost over!!

**not skywalker** : what if they were taken or something??

**coolesbian** : maybe it's pennywise lmao

**not skywalker** : don't say stuff like that flynn :'(

**coolesbian** : wait why are we even texting we're in the same room???

\--

"Where is Parker?" Reggie just woke up after falling asleep. He was the only one left on the couch. "Where the hell is everyone?" He looked around confused.

"We don't know," Julie answered a little concerned. "We should probably look for them."

They searched in the kitchen and everywhere in the house but didn't find any of them. Julie got the idea to look in the basement. She opened the door and saw all of them there looking like frightened animals.

"Why are you all doing here?" she asked but there was relief in her voice.

  
"We were trapped," Nick replied. He almost jumped to get out of there.

  
"The door is broken," Julie sighed. "But I didn't expect you guys to go in there!"

They all got out of the basement, relieved.  
"I went to look for Alex and I found him there," Willie said. "But we got stuck and then Nick heard some noise and found us but got stuck too. Parker and Kayla went looking for us and well, you know how it ended."

Reggie hugged Parker. "I'm glad you're okay," He looked at the others. "Well, all of you too, but I love Parker more, no offense."

"I have been stuck in there for almost an hour," Alex complained. "It felt like 25 years!" Willie rubbed his back reassuringly.

"That’s so specific,” Luke commented.

"Ok, everyone is fine, so can we please finish the movie? We don't have all night!" Carrie said with an annoying tone in her voice.

Flynn took her hand and they all went back to the studio, Alex still complaining about being stuck, Nick and Kayla traumatized and Reggie and Parker giving each other small kisses.

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 16:42.**

**not skywalker** : i'm still confused about what happened last night  
 **not skywalker** : like how were u all stuck in there??

**evil twin** : The door was broken, Luke.

**not skywalker** : but why yall thought it was a good idea to go there?

**julesrules** : I really want to know as well????

**coolesbian** : yeah u scared the shit out of us

**evil twin** : I went to get more snacks but there wasn't any more left in the bowl so I went to the kitchen and I heard a strange noise. It was coming from the basement.

**not skywalker** : and u went there???

**not skywalker** : alex haven't horror movies taught u anything????? NEVER GO TO THE BASEMENT OMG!!!

**evil twin** : I just wanted to make sure I heard wrong, stop freaking out.

**not skywalker** : IM???

**sk8er boi** : when i went to look for alex, i heard someone so i went inside the basement but it was too late when alex told me to keep the door open  
 **sk8er boi** : so we both got stuck and obviously there was no signal on our phones

**soft himbo** : OMG  
 **soft himbo** : parker told me about it  
 **soft himbo** : how he and kayla went looking for all of u but didn't know about the door hahaha

**sk8er boi** : that door closed way too quickly

**soft himbo** : maybe it was the salami demon closing the door or alex’s twin ALEKSEI OMG!!!

**not skywalker** : GODSDFGGHJKL

**coolesbian** : or pennywise

**julesrules** : hahaha stop it  
 **julesrules** : be careful next time

**evil twin** : That was pretty scary

**not skywalker** : the first half was good tho

**soft himbo** : yeah i had so much fun  
 **soft himbo** : and parker was so sexy in that batman costume omg i was blessed

**not skywalker** : he killed it in that costume!

**coolesbian** : ok we get it reg we know ur thirsty for him

**soft himbo** : ;)

**julesrules** : lol  
 **julesrules** : Anyway, it was still a good night with u guys

**coolesbian** : yeah, we should have another party soon!

**not skywalker** : I'M IN

**soft himbo** : yesss please

**evil twin** : As long as I'm not stuck in the basement

**coolesbian** : hahaha

**willie** : i'm moving in 4 days so i'll have a party to celebrate  
 **willie** : u guys are all welcome :)

**not skywalker** : YES  
 **not skywalker** : ur the best willie :)

**soft himbo** : ur so cool

**evil twin** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This halloween special was fun to write! Thanks for reading :)   
> Next chapter is coming next week ;)


	8. Fyck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's a new chapter! This one is a little less chaotic, I tried to put some serious parts but you know, they're still dumb lmao
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll like it :)

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Wednesday, 22:07.**

**soft himbo** : guys

**evil twin** : Shut up Reggie

**soft himbo** : THE NERVE

**evil twin** : I'm still mad at you

**soft himbo** : what did i do??  
 **soft himbo** : is it about the evil twin joke?

**evil twin** : No but yes that too  
 **evil twin** : I'm talking about the prank you did yesterday

**soft himbo** : oh that hahahah that was funny tho

**evil twin** : No it wasn't!

**not skywalker** : it was a little bit funny

**julesrules** : I have to admit I laughed sorry Alex I love u tho <3

**coolesbian** : the banana in ur pocket? hilarious!

**evil twin** : I had to change into my gym pants after that because it got all mushy on my jeans!  
 **evil twin** : If you wanna start a prank war, you gonna get it!!

**soft himbo** : nooo last time it went wrong, i won't do it again i'm sorry :(

**evil twin** : Well, good.

**soft himbo** : but anyway!!! OM g i was waiting for parker at the aquarium today cause u know he works there after school right  
 **soft himbo** : and you'll never guess what he did for ME

**not skywalker** : omg what????

**soft himbo** : he bought me all the foods i like and got me my own surf board that he customized himself

**not skywalker** : aw so sweeeet  
 **not skywalker** : he really loves u I'M SOFT

**julesrules** : Awwww  
 **julesrules** : Luke take notes

**not skywalker** : JULES

**julesrules** : Hahah

**evil twin** : Ok yeah that's really adorable of him

**soft himbo** : yah and i kissed him to thank him and went home really happy UNTIL  
 **soft himbo** : I REALIZED

**not skywalker** :???

**soft himbo** : i received a notification on my phone with a memory photo of our date where he asked me to be his boyfriend and  
 **soft himbo** : today was our 1 month anniversary :')

**evil twin** : And you forgot

**soft himbo** : YES :'(

**coolesbian** : poor parker

**not skywalker** : wasn't he sad?

**soft himbo** : he didn't look like it  
 **soft himbo** : OMG WHAT DO I DO I'm such a bad BOYfroend  
 **soft himbo** : *boyfriend

**julesrules** : Hm just talk to him

**soft himbo** : that' s such a bad idea julie

**julesrules** : It's not but okay

**not skywalker** : BUY him a puppy!

**soft himbo** : OMG UR MIND!!!

**julesrules** : With what money???

**soft himbo** : uh  
 **soft himbo** : i'll found a stray one?

**coolesbian** : stop being dumb u guys  
 **coolesbian** : obviously u should do a grand gesture

**soft himbo** : but what???

**evil twin** : Oh god, just write him a song!

**sk8er boi** : hi, i agree a song is good and u can sing it to him,, also u can make homemade pizza for him or something, he loves it from what i recall

**soft himbo** : OH MY GODSGHKL  
 **soft himbo** : THANK U WILLIE UR THE BEST :')

**evil twin** : I' m-

**soft himbo** : but i'm scared he's mad at me  
 **soft himbo** : I have to talk to him asap

**evil twin** : So we're just gonna ignore I gave you the idea for the song or  
 **evil twin** : Okay.

\--

**"my bf"**   
**Wednesday, 22h55.**

**reg** : hi baby

**my bf** : heyyy  
 **my bf** : so are u happy about the board? :)

**reg** : yas can't wait to try it  
 **reg** : but um

**my bf** : what's wrong??

**reg** : i'm sorry i forgot about our 1 month anniversary :(  
 **reg** : ur so sweet but i'm a bad bf

**my bf** : SHIT  
 **my bf** : IT IS OUR ANNIVERSARY????

**reg** : WAIT  
 **reg** : it wasn't a gift for that????

**my bf** : I just wanted to surprise u but I didn't know it was our anniversary OMG  
 **my bf** : i'm the bad bf :(

**reg** : wtf we're so bad at this  
 **reg** : but at least i'm not the only one who forgot lmao

**my bf** : hahaha i'm so bad at remembering dates and names  
 **my bf** : for a while i thought lukes name was kyle

**reg** : KYLE BAHAHAHA  
 **reg** : OK we're really meant to be

**my bf** : honestly bruh  
 **my bf** : we so dumb hahahah

**reg** : but it's sweet u give me gifts for no reason :)

**my bf** : i just wanted to make u happy ;)

**reg** : ur so good to me :')  
 **reg** : but just wait i have the biggest present for our anniversary UR not ready!!  
 **reg** : it'll be ready in a few days

**my bf** : omg now i have to think about another gift for our anniversary

**reg** : no u don' t need to it was the perfect gift already

**my bf** : aw okay :)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Thursday, 02:00.**

**soft himbo** : ok so parker didn't remember our anniversary either lol

**not skywalker** : asdfghjl really

**julesrules** : This story is getting better omg

**coolesbian** : wow get u a man who doesn't need special occasions to treat u well :')

**julesrules** : You don't like men

**coolesbian** : yah but still

**julesrules** : Carrie doesn't treat you well?

**coolesbian** : actually she does but u get my point

**evil twin** : You're both morons, good for you Reg  
 **evil twin** : But it's 2 am guys, why are you all up?

**soft himbo** : why are u??

**not skywalker** : yeah that's the real question

**evil twin** : OK you got me there but I have my reasons  
 **evil twin** : I can't sleep because my parents are trying to match me with the new NEIGHBOR and I can't stop thinking about it  
 **evil twin** : IT'S A WOMAN

**not skywalker** : oh god they really in denial

**sk8er boi** : :(  
 **sk8er boi** : u can come to my place anytime,, I get the keys today :)

**evil twin** : Thank you Babe <3

**coolesbian** : i'm so sorry alex  
 **coolesbian** : u can be all gay u want here

**julesrules** : Yes, we're all gays in this gc lmao 

**soft himbo** : we're here for u <3

**evil twin** : hahah thanks guys

**not skywalker** : u know what i'll change ur username u'll be gaydrummer from now on  
 **not skywalker has changed evil twin to gaydrummer.**

**gaydrummer** : As long as i'm not evil twin aleksei anymore

**soft himbo** : so u admit there was an evil twin

**gaydrummer** : No

**soft himbo** : hey now that i think about it i didn't tell my family i have a boyfriend  
 **soft himbo** : and i'm bi

**gaydrummer** : It's your choice to come out or not Reg, don't feel pressured to do it

**sk8er boi** : it's scary at first but in the end you have to do it for urself and not for others

**gaydrummer** : Yes! We'll talk about it more later in private, okay?

**soft himbo** : ok thanks :')

**coolesbian** : reg whatever u decide you' ll have our support

**soft himbo** : THANKS FLHYNN  
 **soft himbo** : *Flynn

**coolesbian** : :)  
 **coolesbian** : what about u luke?

**not skywalker** : oh yeah i didn' t talk about it but i told my folks right after i knew about pansexuality  
 **not skywalker** : they didn't know what that meant but they were cool with it

**coolesbian** : that's awesome!

**gaydrummer** : Luke's parents are cool anyway

**soft himbo** : yeah ur lucky to have them

**not skywalker** : yah i know but since it's not always the best with ur parents i didn't want to rub it in ur face u know

**gaydrummer** : It's fine really  
 **gaydrummer** : You can talk to us about anything Luke <3

**not skywalker** : aw thanks

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Thursday, 16:22.**

**soft himbo** : funny thing  
 **soft himbo** : apparently parker has trouble remembering names and he made up other names for u guys

**not skywalker** : oh god i'm the same but with birthday dates

**julesrules** : Lmao what he thought our names were?

**soft himbo** : he thought Luke was Kyle, Alex was Eric and Julie was Josephine hahahah

**julesrules** : JOSEPHINE???

**coolesbian** : lmao what about me?

**soft himbo** : he remembered it because u followed him on instagram the first time you met

**gaydrummer** : I like Eric actually

**not skywalker** : Kyle is such a douchebag name

**gaydrummer** : Maybe it's the vibe you gave him hahah

**not skywalker** : rude!!

\--

**"My love"**   
**Thursday, 20:51.**

**Alex** : I just realized, we didn't do anything for our 1 month anniversary  
 **Alex** : Do we have to do something?

**My love** : hm no i guess not but if u want to :)

**Alex** : I think a 1 year anniversary is more meaningful to me anyway

**My love** : yeah me too :)  
 **My love** : hope we get to celebrate it ;)

**Alex** : Asdfghkl  
 **Alex** : I MEAN THAR IBE  
 **Alex** : SHIT Sorry

**My love** : aw ur flustered

**Alex** : Oh god you know me too well

**My love** : ;)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Thursday, 21:11.**

**gaydrummer** : I LOVE WILLIE  
 **gaydrummer** : FUCJKK WRONG Group chat  
 **gaydrummer** : HOW DO I DELETER FUCKK

**julesrules** : Hahahaha

**coolesbian** : @sk8er boi are you seeing this?

**not skywalker** : amazing

**soft himbo** : exposed lmao

**gaydrummer** : I want to die right now  
 **gaydrummer** : Fyck

**soft himbo** : haha fyck

**not skywalker** : fyck

**coolesbian** : fyck

**gaydrummer** : STop

**sk8er boi** : aw i love u too alex <3

**gaydrummer** : THIS Is Not  
 **gaydrummer** : okay :')

\--

**"sunset curve"**   
**Thursday, 21:42.**

**Alex** : I meant to say it here  
 **Alex** : I' m so embarrassed!!!!

**Lukey** : it's fine willie was cool about it

**Alex** : BUT still!!!

**Reginald** : don't worry  
 **Reginald** : u can scream how much u love willie all u want here   
**Reginald** : it's a safe space

**Alex** : hahah yeah thanks :)

**Reginald** : GUYS i need your advice,, what my song should be about?  
 **Reginald** : like country songs? i have tons of ideas but I've never written a love song for someone before HELP

**Lukey** : just tell him how u feel and let the words flow

**Reginald** : HOW DO I KNOW HOW I REALLY FEEL THO???

**Alex** : Why are you screaming?

**Reginald** : I'M STRESSDED

**Lukey** : DO U LOVE HIM?

**Reginald** : YES I DO

**Lukey** : THEN JUST TELL HIM THAT

**Reginald** : OK I'LL TRY

**Alex** : AGAIN why are you screaming?

**Lukey** : WE TALK LIKE THAT WHEN WE HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION ALEX

**Alex** : Since when????

**Lukey** : SINCE EVER

**Reginald** : I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE CHORUS  
 **Reginald** : I'LL SEND IT TO YOU WHEN IT'S DONE BUT BE HONEST

**Lukey** : YOU KNOW I AM

**Alex** : OK now you just messing with me....

\--

**"aleksei"**   
**Friday, 16:41.**

**reg** : alex i think i'm gonna tell my parents i have a bf  
 **reg** : parker and i are really serious now so it makes sense to tell them

**aleksei** : If you feel it's the right thing for you, I support you 100%

**reg** : i already told charlie and he was cool but he asked for parker' s number lmao

**aleksei** : I kinda respectfully told Parker I'll kill him if he hurts you so I understand

**reg** : WTF that's so sweet :')

**aleksei** : Well you're my bestfriend :)

**reg** : he makes me really happy so u don't have to kill him tho :)  
 **reg** : god i' m so nervous to tell my parents idk how they'll react

**aleksei** : No matter what, I'll be there for you, always <3

**reg** : i know <3  
 **reg** : i love u alex

**aleksei** : Love you too!

\--

**"My love"**   
**Friday, 17:27.**

**Alex** : Hey, can I come over tonight?

**My love** : yeah ofc baby  
 **My love** : everything's alright tho?

**Alex** : Well my mom invited Katy our neighbor for dinner  
 **Alex** : I know what she's trying to do and I don't want to be part of it :(

**My love** : oh no  
 **My love** : i'd love u to come to my place,, u always be welcome alex

**Alex** : Thank you Willie, it means a lot <3

**My love** : my apartment is really empty rn but at least i have a couch and a bed hahah

**Alex** : Hahaha and that's all you need

**My love** : i'm doing the party next week  
 **My love** : i'm waiting to have more things in my place before inviting everyone ;)

**Alex** : Yeah that's cool :)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Friday, 19:27.**

**soft himbo** : so i told my parents about parker

**julesrules** : oh god how did it go??

**not skywalker** :????

**soft himbo** : it went surprisingly well but like they told me to stay lowkey cause some people can hurt me  
 **soft himbo** : idk what to think about that

**gaydrummer** : Well at least they're not homophobic but they can't tell you not being yourself just so your life can be better

**soft himbo** : yeah i know...

**not skywalker** : they want you to pretend ur not dating a guy??

**soft himbo** : but they want to meet parker so they're not against it i guess  
 **soft himbo** : i think it's their way of protecting me

**gaydrummer** : You should tell them that it makes you uncomfortable

**soft himbo** : you're right :/

**julesrules** : Yes they need to know how you feel about it 

**coolesbian** : imagine telling reggie to be lowkey bi lmao like is that even possible?

**julesrules** : Hahahaha

**not skywalker** : true lmao

**gaydrummer** : Impossible

**soft himbo** : hahah yeah i'm SO BI

\--

**"my bf"**   
**Friday, 23:48.**

**reg** : i told my parents about us and they want to meet u

**my bf** : really? i'm cool with that

**reg** : ok u can come over for dinner tomorrow?

**my bf** : yeah ofc  
 **my bf** : i'll introduce u to my dad next time, he's been asking to see u for a while  
 **my bf** : he even thought u were not real at first

**reg** : lmao i would love to meet ur dad

**my bf** : he's been so busy lately with his restaurant so i waited a little bit  
 **my bf** : i talk a lot about u tho <3

**reg** : aw <3  
 **reg** : how did ur dad react when u came out?

**my bf** : not so good at first,, it took him a while to understand but he would rather support me than reject me i guess  
 **my bf** : he's been trying a lot, informing himself about lgbtq+ stuff  
 **my bf** : it took him some time but now he's really supportive  
 **my bf** : though i think deep down he would rather me dating a girl :/

**reg** : i see....  
 **reg** : my parents reacted pretty well but they told me not to be open about it because of discrimination :/

**my bf** : yeah my dad had this type of mentality too, but they'll see that ur strong enough to live openly

**reg** : yes i don't care about what people think of me

**my bf** : same

**reg** : btw u can stay for the night tomorrow

**my bf** : ok :)  
 **my bf** : there's a new animal documentary on Netflix so we can watch that

**reg** : u know me too well :')

\--

**"sunset curve"**   
**Saturday, 17:54.**

**Alex** : I' ve spent the night at Willie's yesterday  
 **Alex** : We ate sushis and watch a movie on his laptop, it was great :)

**Lukey** : aw so cute

**Reginald** : i have a question

**Alex** :  
 **Alex** : Go on...

**Reginald** : did u sleep in the same bed????

**Alex** : That's your question??  
 **Alex** : But yeah he's my boyfriend, I wasn't gonna sleep on the couch??

**Reginald** : OK ;)

**Alex** : We didn't do anything Reg

**Reginald** : I didn't think that :)

**Alex** : You did

**Lukey** : wait  
 **Lukey** : are u talking about n****** & c****??

**Alex** : Oh my god

**Reginald** : yah

**Lukey** : omg u watched n****** & c******??????

**Alex** : GODFGHJKL NO  
 **Alex** : And why are u censoring netflix and chill??

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Saturday, 18:39.**

**soft himbo** : oh god parker is coming over for dinner  
 **soft himbo** : I HOPE MY PARENTS ARE NOT GONNA FIGHT

**not skywalker** : oh wow good luck

**gaydrummer** : It's gonna be fine  
 **gaydrummer** : They'll love him

**soft himbo** : oh i know it's impossible not to love him  
 **soft himbo** : but i'm more scared they're gonna embarrassed me or something

**julesrules** : When my dad met Luke I was so nervous too

**not skywalker** : it was fine tho ur dad is so cool :)

**julesrules** : yeah sometimes hahah

**coolesbian** : his dad jokes are :/

**not skywalker** : i love his dad jokes

**soft himbo** : god me too ray is the best

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Saturday, 21:14.**

**soft himbo** : update  
 **soft himbo** : i think parker is a magician or something  
 **soft himbo** : my parents are in love with him already

**gaydrummer** : Told you!

**soft himbo** : and they're not fighting

**not skywalker** : that's great

**julesrules** : :)

**soft himbo** : i'll keep u updated bye

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Saturday, 23:43.**

**soft himbo** : new update  
 **soft himbo** : i asked my parents if they still think i should stay lowkey with parker and they said no and they're happy for me :')

**not skywalker** : omg i'm happy it ends well <3

**gaydrummer** : Great for you buddy <3

**julesrules** : Happy for you Reggie!

**coolesbian** : i love happy endings :')

**soft himbo** : thanks :')  
 **soft himbo** : i'm watching a documentary with parker now

**gaydrummer** : Oh no

**not skywalker** : did u cry again?

**soft himbo** : Titus the gorilla was killed by his own son just because he was old and to take his place as chief :'(  
 **soft himbo** : he didn't deserve this, he was doing his best!!

**julesrules** : omg hahaha

**coolesbian** : hahah what does parker think about u crying over a documentary?

**soft himbo** : he's crying too cause there's also a baby gorilla abandoned by his mother  
 **soft himbo** : Did u know that a mother gorilla leaves her baby behind if she needs to leave the troop for another because the baby wouldn't be accepted in the new troop?  
 **soft himbo** : THE poor thing,, we've been crying for 25 years :'(

**julesrules** : 25 years lol that's oddly specific

**coolesbian** : smh

**not skywalker** : lmao u two are really a perfect match

**gaydrummer** : OH god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see it's still a mess haha but always fun to write this! I loved writing about alex and reggie's friendship and i think i'll write more of that :) The banana prank was obviously inspired by Maddie's pranks on Charlie btw  
> Also tell me if you want more parker/reggie, willex or anything else you'll like to read! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next week for more chaotic times ;)


	9. Blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the comments and kudos, it really means a lot :) Here is a new chapter! This one is really chaotic, I think it's the most chaotic I've written hahaha. ANyway
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 16:13.**

**soft himbo** : hello when was your first kiss?

**gaydrummer** : Wtf, that's so random??

**julesrules** : Why do you need to know lmao

**soft himbo** : idk i had this talk with parker about first kisses and exes

**not skywalker** : i was 13 when i had my first kiss  
 **not skywalker** : it was with alex lol

**julesrules** : Wait, really???

**soft himbo** : EXCUSE ME  
 **soft himbo** : i'm feeling excluded :'(

**coolesbian** : WOW

**gaydrummer** : ASDFGHJKL  
 **gaydrummer** : We just tried  
 **gaydrummer** : I wanted to be sure I was gay and Luke being a good friend agreed to do it

**coolesbian** : so luke made u realize u were gay

**not skywalker** : omg did i?

**gaydrummer** : Not really, I already knew

**coolesbian** : i hope willie doesn't see this,, he's gonna get jealous

**sk8er boi** : haha no i'm cool with it :)  
 **sk8er boi** : i had exes

**not skywalker** : :)

**gaydrummer** : And that's fine obviously  
 **gaydrummer** : Thanks for understanding  
 **gaydrummer** : Luke wasn't my ex tho, just to clarify!

**julesrules** : Luke's my first bf, but I actually had a crush on Nick at one point

**not skywalker** : ew  
 **not skywalker** : but i get it, he's pretty cute

**coolesbian** : lmao

**julesrules** : And I had a crush on Carrie when we were best friends which actually made me realize I was bi

**coolesbian** : YOU HAD A CRUSH ON MY GF????

**julesrules** : Yah   
**julesrules** : I never told u cause I was embarrassed lmao

**not skywalker** : hahaha

**soft himbo** : my first kiss was when i was in kindergarten if anyone wants to know

**gaydrummer** : I don't

**soft himbo** : rUDE

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 15:06.**

**soft himbo** : guys i had a dream i was covered in chocolate and i licked myself  
 **soft himbo** : what would this mean???  
 **soft himbo** : wrong answers only

**gaydrummer** : Oh god this story is wrong already

**not skywalker** : it's the full moon

**coolesbian** : you're on ur periods

**julesrules** : Someone cursed you

**sk8er boi** : i licked chocolate off me once but it was real life

**gaydrummer** : WHAT THE

**soft himbo** : omg i'm so jealous, teach me ur way willie

**not skywalker** : this is

**julesrules** : i'm cackling

**coolesbian** : i'm CHOKING

**sk8er boi** : ok i think there need to be context here  
 **sk8er boi** : it was during a festival, they threw chocolate sauce on people so me and my friends were covered in it and i just licked my arm :)

**soft himbo** : wow this is my dream!!!

**gaydrummer** : Yeah literally

**julesrules** : Hahahaha why do we always have weird conversations like this??

**not skywalker** : idk but i like it

**gaydrummer** : It makes me question everything sometimes

**coolesbian** : lmao  
 **coolesbian** : i have to get to class in 15 min ugh

**julesrules** : Oh yeah we have class :/

**not skywalker** : i finished 30 minutes ago hehe

**soft himbo** : me too

**not skywalker** : we're in the same classes reg

**soft himbo** : ok but we don't have advanced algebra together

**coolesbian** : EXCUSE Me  
 **coolesbian** : You have advanced algebra?? you do know u have to be a genius to attend this class?

**soft himbo** : i am a genius

**coolesbian** : i thought u said that ironically

**soft himbo** : my IQ is pretty high actually

**gaydrummer** : Yeah it sounds fake but it's true  
 **gaydrummer** : He's like socially dumb or something

**julesrules** : I'm sorry but yall socially dumb

**not skywalker** : shit so i'm dumb in everything??

**julesrules** : I-

**gaydrummer** : The answer is YES

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 16:42.**

**julesrules** : Can u guys watch my new tik tok pls??

**not skywalker** : sure babe

**soft himbo** : i don't use it but i'll make an exception for u jules

**not skywalker** : why are u talking about? last time u stayed 2 hours watching bisexual tik toks

**soft himbo** : asdfgjkl but i didn't know it existed, it was amazing!!  
 **soft himbo** : and it happened once

**coolesbian** : lol already watched it jules and commented

**julesrules** : THANKS <3

**gaydrummer** : What's the tik tok?

**julesrules** : THE TIK TOK

**coolesbian** : i'm dead hahahah

**soft himbo** : alex ur such an old man sometimes,, get woke

**gaydrummer** : I'M  
 **gaydrummer** : doing my best okay?? it's hard being gen z  
 **gaydrummer** : There's always new slang every week or new social media, new challenges or whatever these are?? I can't keep up :/

**coolesbian** : he's like 42 i swear

**julesrules** : even my dad knows about tik tok lmao

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 17:39.**

**not skywalker** : hey  
 **not skywalker** : if i ever kill someone would u help me cover it up?

**soft himbo** : ofc luke this is what friends are for

**gaydrummer** : ASDFGHJL NO  
 **gaydrummer** : WHAT IN THE FUCK

**julesrules** : Luke are you okay?  
 **julesrules** : Who did you kill omg

**not skywalker** : no one i was just wondering  
 **not skywalker** : i saw that on the internet,, it's supposed to reveal how faithful ur friends are  
 **not skywalker** : only reggie passed the test for now :(

**coolesbian** : i'd help covering it up

**julesrules** : I guess if it's an accident or something  
 **julesrules** : We bury the body in a forest

**coolesbian** : it can be found jules,, acid is better  
 **coolesbian** : no trace

**soft himbo** : acid yes, but it's better if u cut the body first so it dissolves faster

**not skywalker** : oh great answers

**gaydrummer** : ARE YOU ALL PSYCHOPATHS???

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 23:59.**

**soft himbo** : guys quick  
 **soft himbo** : would u rather eat a tainted hotdog or pineapple pizza?

**not skywalker** : pineapple pizza

**julesrules** : tainted hotdog

**coolesbian** : same as jules

**soft himbo** : luke u worrying me  
 **soft himbo** : THE right answer was obviously tainted hotdog

**gaydrummer** : You'd rather eat tainted hotdogs? Are you all mad?  
 **gaydrummer** : And are we going to have these stupid convos indefinitely?

**not skywalker** : there's no right answer with a wyr game reg  
 **not skywalker** : pineapple on pizza is great!

**soft himbo** : as a pizza expert i'm disgusted  
 **soft himbo** : i'm not sure we can be friends anymore

**not skywalker** : don't be mean :(  
 **not skywalker** : ooooh i have one  
 **not skywalker** : would rather eat your arm or eat someone else’s eyeballs?

**gaydrummer** : Can you stop this already?  
 **gaydrummer** : I'm tired

**soft himbo** : someone else's eyeballs obviously!  
 **soft himbo** : not gonna eat my arm i need it to play bass

**coolesbian** : eyeballs

**julesrules** : Eyeballs too, it takes less time to eat i guess

**sk8er boi** : oh I love games like this  
 **sk8er boi** : i'll probably try the eyeballs i think

**not skywalker** : ew eyeballs are squishy, at least there's meat with your arm  
 **not skywalker** : so i'd probably choose my arm and plus i'd know what i taste like

**soft himbo** : LUKE

**gaydrummer** : How do you even know how eyeballs taste like??

**julesrules** : I'M???

**not skywalker** : i ate fish eyeballs before

**gaydrummer** : There's clearly something wrong with you  
 **gaydrummer** : That's some psychopath behavior right here

**soft himbo** : imagine liking pineapple on pizza and eating fish eyeballs :/  
 **soft himbo** : B L O C K E D

**julesrules** : He's the group admin, i'm not sure we can

**not skywalker** : hey don't block me!

**soft himbo** : julie u need to break up with him before it's too late

**coolesbian** : yah jules :/

**julesrules** : i mean :/

**not skywalker** : no :'(

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 14:58.**

**soft himbo** : I've just sung my song to parker  
 **soft himbo** : i think he loved it :')

**julesrules** : That's adorable i'm so happy

**not skywalker** : this is pure :')

**soft himbo** : i made the pizza and he loved it too  
 **soft himbo** : without pineapple of course >:(

**gaydrummer** : He gave me a slice so I could check if it was good  
 **gaydrummer** : Turns out amazing!

**coolesbian** : Reggie can cook??

**not** **skywalker** : yah he's really good

**soft** **himbo** : i watch a lot of cooking shows :)

**sk8er** **boi** : i like cooking too  
 **sk8er** **boi** : you can come to my place and we can cook together next time :)

**soft** **himbo** : yesss  
 **soft** **himbo** : it's a date ;)

**sk8er** **boi** : ;)

**gaydrummer** : Omg stop it lmao

**soft** **himbo** : someone's jealous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**gaydrummer** : No

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 01:07.**

**soft himbo** : did u guys know that penguins could fly???  
 **soft** **himbo** : just learned that today and i'm shook

**gaydrummer** : NOT TONIGHT  
 **gaydrummer** : GO TO SLEEP

**sk8er** **boi** : PENGUINS CAN FLY???

**gaydrummer** : Willie no

**not** **skywalker** : BUT HOW

**soft** **himbo** : they have wings luke

**not** **skywalker** : but they're not like chicken wings with feathers and stuff

**julesrules** : CHICKEN WINGS?

**coolesbian** : I love chicken wings

**soft** **himbo** : me too

**gaydrummer** : THAT'S NOT EVEN THE TOPIC!!  
 **gaydrummer** : Can you guys do this tomorrow? at school? when i'm not there??

**sk8er** **boi** : but like how do they find the right balance to fly with their big bodies?

**soft** **himbo** : no these are emperor penguins they're too heavy to fly  
 **soft himbo** : i'm talking about the small ones who can actually fly

**sk8er** **boi** : oooh ok

**not** **skywalker** : imagine ur just chilling outside and u see a fucking penguin flying in the sky lmao

**soft** **himbo** : i don't think they can't fly this far and this high

**not** **skywalker** : wow you really know ur stuff

**soft** **himbo** : i'm kinda a penguin expert now with all the documentaries i've watched :)

**coolesbian** : guys now i want to eat chicken wings

**soft** **himbo** : oh god me too  
 **soft** **himbo** : like buffalo wings 

**not** **skywalker** : with ranch sauce  
  
 **julesrules** : My abuelita actually makes the best buffalo wings omg

**not** **skywalker** : do u think we can eat penguin wings?

**soft** **himbo** : oh great question

**not** **skywalker** : would it taste like fish?

**gaydrummer** : I'm blocking all of you

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 18:22.**

**sk8er boi** : i know it's a bit on short notice but party at my place tonight!

**soft** **himbo** : omg yesss  
 **soft** **himbo** : can i bring parker??

**sk8er** **boi** : i already asked him

**soft** **himbo** : awesome!

**gaydrummer** : Oh i didn't know you were friends with Parker :)

**sk8er** **boi** : yeah we've been texting none stop since the halloween party,, he's cool :)

**soft** **himbo** : sweet!

**not** **skywalker** : yay iwa NT to party!!

**julesrules** : I'll have to ask my dad but I think he'll say yes

**coolesbian** : i'm with my dad this week and he always tells me to socialize so i don't think he'd mind  
 **coolesbian** : i can't stay too late tho cause i have dance class early tomorrow

**julesrules** : Oh yeah me too! I almost forgot!

**sk8er** **boi** : ok yeah no worries :)

**not skywalker** : CQN WE DO KAROOKE? ¿

**gaydrummer** : Oh no, he's malfunctioning again

**soft himbo** : WHAT'S KAROOKE??

**julesrules** : I think he's asking for karaoke

**not** **skywalker** : YEAGH!!!!

**sk8er** **boi** : i don't mind :)  
 **sk8er** **boi** : I invited Carrie too, we had so much fun the other day at the kpop show

**soft** **himbo** : wait,,, parker told me he went to a kpop show with friends  
 **soft** **himbo** : that was you and carrie??

**sk8er** **boi** : yah  
 **sk8er** **boi** : kpop is kinda my guilty pleasure cause i usually listen to jazz or indie music

**coolesbian** : Carrie was so glad she found other people who liked kpop lmao

**gaydrummer** : What's kpop?

**coolesbian** : god alex are u from 1995 or something??

**julesrules** : For real  
 **julesrules** : But why 1995 specifically? Haha

**coolesbian** : idk lmao

**sk8er** **boi** : it's Korean pop babe

**not** **skywalker** : even i know what it is smh

**soft** **himbo** : same  
 **soft** **himbo** : i'm judging u rn

**gaydrummer** : Give me a break  
 **gaydrummer** : You know I like my Rnb  
 **gaydrummer** : I usually listen to Whitney Houston, Prince, Stevie Wonder, Aaliyah, Mariah Carey, and my all time favorite Frank Ocean <3

**julesrules** : Ok these are good tastes  
 **julesrules** : But how did u end up in a rock band?

**gaydrummer** : Well I like rock music too, though I like playing it more than I listen to it

**not** **skywalker** : rock is all i listen to!!and occasionally some pop

**soft** **himbo** : rock all the way! and as u all know I also love country music :)

**sk8er** **boi** : i'll try to remember all of this for the karaoke ;)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 19:16.**

**not skywalker** : i was looking for my phone for the last 15 minutes  
 **not** **skywalker** : but it was actually in my hand the whole time  
 **not** **skywalker** : i even turned my phone's flashlight on to look under my bed :/

**julesrules** : Hahhahah dead  
 **julesrules** : Luke are u okay?

**coolesbian** : that's some dumbass energy lmao  
 **coolesbian** : i'm laughing so hard

**soft** **himbo** : hahah luke  
 **soft** **himbo** : one time i couldn't find my donut cause i forgot I ate it

**gaydrummer** : Ok I really want to judge you right now, but i'm not even surprised  
 **gaydrummer** : Actually, one day i searched my glasses for hours until I realized they were on the top of my head

**julesrules** : Hahahaha the himbo energy of it all

**coolesbian** : Wait  
 **coolesbian** : ALEX SINCE WHEN U WEAR GLASSES????

**gaydrummer** : Since I'm 14  
 **gaydrummer** : I need them for reading and to watch TV

**coolesbian** : wow  
 **coolesbian** : today we learned that u guys are really himbos and alex wears glasses lmao

**julesrules** : basically hahah

**not** **skywalker** : hey! I thought reggie was the himbo :(

**julesrules** : Yall have himbo energy sorry  
 **julesrules** : I gotta go! See u guys at the party :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah hahaha I don't know what was that either! But tell me what you think about this chapter in the comments :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next week!


	10. Obi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a mess every week lmao why are you still reading this?? But anyway here's a new chapter!   
> Hope you like it!

**"julie and the phantoms"**   
**Sunday, 12:32.**

**not skywalker** : Willie's party was AMAZING!! 

**soft** **himbo** : YESSS WE HAD SO MUCH FUN 

**julesrules** : I loved the karaoke 

**gaydrummer** : It was really good yeah but are we going to ignore that Reggie spent the rest of the evening shirtless for some reasons or?? 

**soft** **himbo** : oh i lost it after a bet 

**not** **skywalker** : yeah we played a game and if he lost he had to take off his shirt for the rest of the night 

**coolesbian** : no one asked to see his tiddies tho 

**julesrules** : Hahaha 

**sk8er** **boi** : u guys are funny 

**coolesbian** : the karaoke was so fun tho and I didn't know u could sing willie! 

**julesrules** : You should do a duet with Alex :) 

**sk8er** **boi** : we did one after you guys left 

**julesrules** : NO WAY!!! I missed it :(

**coolesbian** : dang it! 

**gaydrummer** : Yes but luke ruined it and sang with us cause he "loves the song" 

**not** **skywalker** : i'm sorry i can't help it when i hear my favorite song i have to sing 

**soft** **himbo** : alex u spent the rest of the party making out with willie tho 

**gaydrummer** : ASDFHKLZ WE WERR NOT IT   
**gaydrummer** : SHUR UP REGGOE

**not skywalker** : REGGOE

**julesrules** : I had a stroke reading this omg 

**coolesbian** : same 

**sk8er** **boi** : haha yeah we did kiss a lot sorry :) 

**not** **skywalker** : that's fine u guys are cute 

**soft** **himbo** : my name is not reggoe 

**not** **skywalker** : lmao

\-- 

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 20:33.**

**soft himbo** : guys i found a kitten  
 **soft** **himbo** : he was all alone and scared so i took him home  
 **soft** **himbo** : he's my baby now

**julesrules** : Aww does he have a name?

**soft** **himbo** : not yet   
**soft** **himbo** : what should i name him?

**not** **skywalker** : what does he look like?

**gaydrummer** : Omg I love cats so much ❤️  
 **gaydrummer** : I'm sure you'll be a good dad Reggie

**soft** **himbo** : thanks :')  
 **soft** **himbo** : he's white and grey   
**soft** **himbo** has sent a photo. 

**julesrules** : He's baby 

**not** **skywalker** : i want to cry 

**coolesbian** : so cute!   
**coolesbian** : what about Reggie junior for the name hahah 

**not** **skywalker** : call him jar jar lol

**soft** **himbo** : HELL NO!!!!!  
 **soft** **himbo** : worst character in star wars ever

**gaydrummer** : What about Pickle?

**soft** **himbo** : nah

**coolesbian** : you can call him salami lmao

**soft** **himbo** : omg i love it ❤️

**coolesbian** : i was joking reg  
  
**julesrules** : I was actually thinking about Mochi  
 **julesrules** : I had mini mochi ice creams yesterday and it was amazing  
 **julesrules** : Idk I think the name's cute

**coolesbian** : aw yeah it's cute

**not** **skywalker** : i like salami better

**soft** **himbo** : me too but mochi is pretty cute :')

\--

**"my bf"  
Tuesday, 16:13.**

**reg** : what should I name my baby?

**my** **bf** : you're having a baby?

**reg** : no i can' t have a baby parker :/

**my** **bf** : i was joking babe  
 **my** **bf** : but anyway,, what baby?

**reg** : i adopted a kitten he's my son now

**my** **bf** : oh awww  
 **my** **bf** : let me think  
 **my** **bf** : your favorite star wars character after han solo is Obi-Wan kenobi right?

**reg** : yesss

**my** **bf** : you should call him Obi

**reg** : that's a great idea!!!  
 **reg** : way better than my first choice

**my** **bf** : what was it?

**reg** : salami

**my** **bf** : ah  
 **my** **bf** : i'm not surprised hahaha

**reg** : u know me ;)

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 17:43.**

**soft himbo** : so i decided to name my bb Obi

**julesrules** : Awww

**not** **skywalker** : i feel like u named him after Obi-Wan kenobi

**soft himbo** : yes  
 **soft** **himbo** : parker helped me pick it

**gaydrummer** : It's not a bad name  
 **gaydrummer** : Poor kitty was going to be called Salami if it wasn't for Parker

**julesrules** : How is lil Obi? :') 

**soft** **himbo** : all good   
**soft** **himbo** : i got him checked at the vet and now he's chilling on my lap

**coolesbian** : can u give obi a kiss from me pls 

**soft** **himbo** : sure! 

**gaydrummer** : I'm coming over tomorrow, I need to see my boy :') 

**julesrules** : I want to see him too!! 

**soft** **himbo** : u can all come see him :) 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 15:09.**

**not skywalker** : i posted my first video on youtube   
**not skywalker** : i'm a vlogger now 

**julesrules** : Oh really?? What's your YouTube channel? 

**not skywalker** : luke's music 

**coolesbian** : i'll go check 

**not** **skywalker** : thanks :) 

**gaydrummer** : Do I have to create an account to see your video? 

**julesrules** : Haha no Alex  
 **julesrules** : Send us the link to your video sweetie. 

**not** **skywalker** has sent a link.   
**not** **skywalker** : here 

**soft** **himbo** : yay 

**coolesbian** : luke   
**coolesbian** : IM

**julesrules** : I'M SCREAMING   
**julesrules** : Hahahah

**gaydrummer** : What?? 

**coolesbian** : it's just you playing the guitar for 50 minutes straight with no editing OMFG   
**coolesbian** : that's not even a vlog lmao 

**not skywalker** : uh i've seen videos before and people literally do stuff that no one cares and they still get views 

**julesrules** : Babe ur supposed to show ur life during the day 

**not** **skywalker** : this is exactly what I did tho??? 

**coolesbian** : where's the rest? 

**not** **skywalker** : i wasn't going to show the school part 

**coolesbian** : but u could have at least played other songs   
**coolesbian** : u just played the same thing for 50 minutes dude 

**julesrules** : Hahahah 

**gaydrummer** : I created an account just so I can click on dislike  
 **gaydrummer** : This is not the content I signed up for 

**not** **skywalker** : wait no ALEX  
 **not** **skywalker** : you need to like my video and subscribe!! 

**soft** **himbo** : i think that was a solid first video so i gave it a like   
**soft** **himbo** : I would have subscribed if it was actually a country song tho 

**not** **skywalker** : hm thanks maybe next time 

**julesrules** : I liked and subscribed babe but only to support you  
 **julesrules** : I literally almost fell asleep watching ur video 

**coolesbian** : sorry but I disliked cause I hate to be clickbaited  
 **coolesbian** : the title says 1st vlog but it's only you playing the same melody for 50 minutes 

**not** **skywalker** : u guys omg :'( 

**julesrules** : Aw sweetie, you' ll do better next time ❤️

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 19:20.**

**gaydrummer** : No, Reggie. 

**soft** **himbo** : I didn't say anything??? 

**gaydrummer** : You were about to say something stupid, I just sensed it 

**julesrules** : Wow Alex 

**soft** **himbo** : i didn't even start the conversation   
**soft** **himbo** : the NErve

**gaydrummer** : So you were really not gonna say something? 

**soft** **himbo** : well i mean i wanted to ask if anyone has ever eaten sand but i guess i have to shut up 

**gaydrummer** : So I was right 

**not** **skywalker** : i definitely ate sand before 

**gaydrummer** : Ok imma head out 

**not** **skywalker** : you never tried when you were younger? 

**gaydrummer** : I'M GONE BYE 

**coolesbian** : I fell head first on the sand last time at the beach so yeah i guess i did too :/

**julesrules** : Oh yeah I remember that time hahahah 

\--

**"sunset curve"  
Thursday, 19:32**

**Alex** : I've been staying at Willie's for 3 days now and it's like we're a married couple, I love it :')

**Lukey** : as if u guys weren't so married before

**Reginald** : with alex being the annoying husband hahah

**Alex** : BITCH  
 **Alex** : I am the best husband

**Lukey** : omg can i be your best man?

**Alex** : sure :)

**Reginald** : what about me? :(

**Alex** : I have to think about it...

**Reginald** : EXCUSE ME???

\--

**"my bf"  
Thursday, 19:58.**

**reg** : i'm crying  
 **reg** : alex said i won't be his best man at his wedding!!

**my** **bf** : wow he's getting married?? is it even legal? 

**reg** : not now  
 **reg** : but he's so mean :'(  
 **reg** : he only said yes to luke

**my** **bf** : he's not serious baby don't worry

**reg** : yeah but still :(  
 **reg** : i'm not inviting him to our wedding then

**my** **bf** : sdfgjkl our wedding :') 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 00:58.**

**soft** **himbo** : @sk8er boi willie :' (  
 **soft** **himbo** : alex won't let me be his best man at ur wedding!!  
 **soft** **himbo** : can i be yours??

**julesrules** : lmao what's going on

**coolesbian** : willex wedding????

**gaydrummer** : Sdfghkl

**sk8er** **boi** : alex??? why don't u let my boy reg be ur best man?

**gaydrummer** : I never said that and we're not really getting married oh my god

**soft** **himbo** : u rejected me :'(

**not** **skywalker** : it' s true I was there,, I saw everything

**gaydrummer** : We were texting, you didn't see shit!  
 **gaydrummer** : I said I'll think about it as a joke 

**soft** **himbo** : i thought i was ur best friend  
 **soft** **himbo** : ur not invited to my wedding anymore

**gaydrummer** : YOU WOULDN'T DARE

**soft** **himbo** : I WOULD

**julesrules** : Guys none of you is getting married, so stop being dramatic

**gaydrummer** : Asdgjkl fine!!! ofc you'll be my best man Reggie OH MY GOD 

**soft** **himbo** : oof thank you Alex,, I love u bro ❤️

**gaydrummer** : Love you too...

**julesrules** : What even was that? 

**coolesbian** : just the boys being drama queens as usual

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 16:22.**

**not** **skywalker** : I HATE YALL   
**not** **skywalker** : YOU SUCK 

**gaydrummer** : Who do you think you're talking to bitch? 

**julesrules** : Luke?? 

**coolesbian** : that boy snapped wtf 

**not** **skywalker** : YALL UGLY 

**gaydrummer** : THE AUDACITY 

**julesrules** : Oh i think i see what's going on   
**julesrules** : Reg you're really quiet... 

**coolesbian** : reggie stop this 

**not** **skywalker** : this is not reggie this is luke ur friend

**gaydrummer** : Friend?? After insulting us???   
**gaydrummer** : We know it's you Reg  
 **gaydrummer** : Your prank is lame dude 

**not** **skywalker** : no i'm luke patterson not reggie   
**not** **skywalker** : u know abj[ntjrkfbf fv

**gaydrummer** : Wtf 

**not** **skywalker** : got my phone back!!   
**not** **skywalker** : i was in the toilet   
**not** **skywalker** : i'll never ask reggie to hold my phone ever again omg   
**not** **skywalker** : whatever i said it wasn't me!! 

**julesrules** : Yeah we know, it was really obvious 

**coolesbian** : ur a crackhead reggie lmao

**not** **skywalker** : smh

**soft** **himbo** : I'M INNOCENT

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 19:41.**

**soft himbo** : hey can you guys lick ur elbow?

**not skywalker** : no?? the fuck??

**julesrules** : Is that even possible??

**soft** **himbo** : yeah and i can do it :)

**gaydrummer has sent a photo**  
 **gaydrummer** : This is all the fucks I give

**soft** **himbo** : there's nothing on the photo alex

**gaydrummer** : Exactly

**julesrules** : sfghjkl dead 

**coolesbian** : hahaha alex 

**soft** **himbo** : i don't get it  
 **soft** **himbo** : is this supposed to be a photo of a ghost or something?? or a vampire????

**not** **skywalker** : he didn't get the joke

**gaydrummer** : Not surprising

**soft** **himbo** : WHAT  
 **soft** **himbo** : yall just jealous cause u can't lick ur elbow

**gaydrummer** : Oh god, sometimes I really wanna block him

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 22:47.**

**soft** **himbo** : I think obi ate a spider   
**soft** **himbo** : is he gonna die? :(

**julesrules** : No

**not** **skywalker** : he just had a snack don't worry 

**gaydrummer** : That's disgusting 

**soft** **himbo** : do you think we eat spiders without knowing it?   
**soft** **himbo** : like when you sleep they crawl in ur mouth or something?? 

**gaydrummer** : FUCJKING HELL 

**coolesbian** : reg i'm blocking u 

**not** **skywalker** : OMAGOKDR 

\--

**"my jules"  
Sunday, 01:49.**

**luke** : jules  
 **luke** : i had a dream u broke up with me :(

**my** **jules** : It's almost 2 am Luke.... 

**luke** : you're not breaking up with me are u? 

**my** **jules** : I will if you don't let me sleep

\--

  
**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 17:32.**

**soft** **himbo** : obi just pooped on me OMG  
 **soft** **himbo** : THE NERVE 

**not** **skywalker** : ew hahaha 

**gaydrummer** : Maybe that's because you were being shitty 

**soft** **himbo** : ALEX 

**julesrules** : sdsgjkl good one 

**soft** **himbo** : no his joke ducks 

**coolesbian** : DUCKS lmao 

**gaydrummer** : Well, at least you finally got the joke 

**soft** **himbo** : *sucks!!   
**soft** **himbo** : autocorrect ducks   
**soft himbo** : shit!!!   
**soft himbo** : *dicks 

**julesrules** : I'M CACKLING 

**soft** **himbo** : NO SHIT!! I MEAN AUTOCORRECT SUCKS!!! 

**not** **skywalker** : IM SCREaMING   
**not** **skywalker** : D**** 

**gaydrummer** : Why would it autocorrect to dicks tho? 👀

**soft** **himbo** : BYE 

**julesrules** : Wtf??? 

**not** **skywalker** : IM-

**coolesbian** : REGGIE??? 

\--

**"My love"  
Sunday, 17:58.**

**Alex** : I really like your hair 

**My** **love** : oh thanks baby :) 

**Alex** : your hair is soft 

**My** **love** : got it thanks :)

**Alex** : I like touching your hair   
**Alex** : I mean because it's soft 

**My** **love** : haha ok   
**My** **love** : are u alright? 

**Alex** : I am trying to flirt 

**My** **love** : oh   
**My** **love** : it's cute i guess :) 

**Alex** : You just say that to be nice but I know I'm terrible at flirting 

**My** **love** : haha i love u,, ur cute ❤️

\--

  
**"sunset curve"  
Sunday, 18:47.**

**Alex** : I tried flirting with Willie earlier, it was terrible

**Reginald** : yeah u suck at it :/

**Alex** : You mean *duck

**Lukey** : or d***

**Reginald** : ASDFGHJKL CAN WE JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS?

**Alex** : Never

**Reginald** : i hate u guys 😭 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see i'm getting less and less inspired hahaha so if you guys got any request, i'm taking it :)   
> It was really fun writing this tho!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you for a next chapter probably next week idek 
> 
> Bye!


	11. Sad gay with anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! hERE is a new chapter and sorry for the delay but i was not really inspired and i was busy with work, so it took me some time to finish it
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy xx

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 23:16.**

**gaydrummer** : I still can't believe I have a boyfriend, like last year I was just a sad gay with anxiety and look at me now

**soft** **himbo** : ur still a sad gay with anxiety but with a bf

**not** **skywalker** : bro wrong group chat again

**gaydrummer** : FUCKL   
**gaydrummer** : I WANT TO DELETE MYSELF 😭 

**julesrules** : Alex lmao 

**coolesbian** : hahahah what a disaster gay  
**coolesbian** : i can relate 

**sk8er boi** : aw dude i can't believe i have such an amazing bf 💕

**gaydrummer** : GOD MY HEART   
**gaydrummer** : Thank you Willie, I love you 💜

**sk8er** **boi** : i love u too :) 

**coolesbian** : lol can u guys be grossly in love somewhere else?? 

**not** **skywalker** : aw i think they're cute 

**julesrules** : luke is the biggest willex shipper out there haha

**not** **skywalker** : I SURE AM 

**soft** **himbo** : willex is cute yes but i ship me and parker more

**not** **skywalker** : u can't ship urself 

**soft** **himbo** : just watch me 

**gaydrummer** : No thanks 

\--

**"double trouble"  
Wednesday, 18:11.**

**trouble1** : hey jules   
**trouble1** : so we've been so busy with school and stuff i haven't properly did my job as ur manager   
**trouble1** : but i have ideas

**trouble2** : Cool let me hear them!  
  
**trouble1** : first of all yall should perform at the school dance and we could film it and post it on every social media  
**trouble1** : i can manage ur youtube channel and ur social pages 

**trouble2** : Yes we should do that 😃 

**trouble1** : i'm gonna make yall famous 

**trouble2** : Omg yay

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Wednesday, 20:30.**

**julesrules** : Guys there's a school dance coming in a few months   
**julesrules** : We should perform our new song Legends, what do you think? 

**coolesbian** : yes we were talking about it earlier and i'm going to create your youtube channel and ur instagram page 

**julesrules** : And we'll film our performance at the dance and post it on the channel   
**julesrules** : My dad can edit everything so it looks more professional 

**not** **skywalker** : that's a great idea! 

**soft** **himbo** : YESSS  
**soft** **himbo** : next thing we'll get a contract IMAGINE

**not** **skywalker** : WOW YEWSSS  
**not skywalker** : I CANTR WAIR

**julesrules** : We're not there yet so calm down 

**sk8er** **boi** : u guys are amazing so i can see it happening 

**coolesbian** : i agree with willie!!  
**coolesbian** : and i'll be the best manager ;)  
**coolesbian** : alex, you need to create ur ig account and luke and reggie u need to create new public accounts

**gaydrummer** : I don't know how to use the Instagram :/

**coolesbian** : oh god,, i'll do it for u then

**not** **skywalker** : uh yeah i can do that, what should my username be??

**coolesbian** : u'll be luke_jatp and there's gonna be reggie_jatp etc  
**coolesbian** : you know what let's meet tomorrow and i'll take care of it, ok?

**not** **skywalker** : yes boss

**soft** **himbo** : got it  
**soft** **himbo** : i could have kept my current account tho

**coolesbian** : i don't think so 

**julesrules** : Your username is @pizzalover_reggie  
**julesrules** : And you only posts photos of pizzas

**soft himbo** : well ok that's fair

\--

**"sunset curve"  
Friday, 13:32.**

**Alex** : Worst Thanksgiving ever!  
**Alex** : I told my parents about Willie and it didn't go well

**Lukey** : oh no what happened?  
**Lukey** : i'm not good with this but do u need a hug?   
**Lukey** : it's gonna be okay alex???? 

**Alex** : I went to Willie's and he consoled me so I'm fine now but I had low expectations with my parents anyway   
**Alex** : I knew they were going to act like that and we would fight

**Reginald** : aw alex I'm so sorry 😔

**Alex** : After our fight I took some of my stuff and left  
**Alex** : I'm tired of having to be someone else around them so I'm not going back until they respect me 😡

**Lukey** : i'm so proud of u and i've always admired your courage honestly  
**Lukey** : we're here for u

**Reginald** : ur amazing alex!! we're here always 😭❤️

**Alex** : Thank you guys, it's really hard but I got Willie now and he's been the best bf  
**Alex** : And I got you guys ❤️

**not** **skywalker** : yes!!! love you Alex,,, so much 

**Reginald** : love u ❤️ ❤️

**Alex** : Love you 😘  
**Alex** : And don't worry I'll be okay

**Lukey** : okay 😩💕

\--

**"bff2"  
Wednesday, 18:34.**

**reg** : luke i was thinking   
**reg** : alex hasn't feeling really good since the fight with his parents  
**reg** : we should do something to cheer him up! 

**bff2** : i agree  
**bff2** : he says he's alright but I know it really messed him up 

**reg** : we can cover a song of frank ocean for him   
**reg** : it's not much but what do u think? 

**bff2** : that's actually a great idea   
**bff2** : his favorite is godspeed he always get emotional lmao

**reg** : yessss  
**reg** : it'll be a surprise 

**bff2** : ok I'll text jules and flynn   
**bff2** : we'll rehearse the song together tomorrow 

**reg** : okay 😊

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 17:02.**

**gaydrummer** : You guys, I want to thank you all again for this   
**gaydrummer** : It really touched me 😭

**soft** **himbo** : anything for my bestie ❤️

**not** **skywalker** : we love u alex   
**not** **skywalker** : glad u liked it!! 

**gaydrummer** : I love this song and it was a great cover omg you were amazing 😍

**julesrules** : We wanted to cheer you up :) 

**coolesbian** : yeah u were feeling down so we did this for u 

**gaydrummer** : I feel better, thank you!!   
**gaydrummer** : It has helped knowing you are there for me ❤️  
**gaydrummer** : You guys made me cry 😭 and I don't cry easily 

**soft** **himbo** : you are the emotional one tho 

**gaydrummer** : I AM Not!   
**gaydrummer** : Luke cries for nothing all the time and he's not the emotional one? 

**not** **skywalker** : ME??? 

**gaydrummer** : Last time you literally cried because a kid lost his balloon on the street 

**not** **skywalker** : but he was never getting it back??? that was so sad 😔 

**gaydrummer** : See?? 

**julesrules** : For real tho Luke cried yesterday because I took the last slice of pizza 

**not** **skywalker** : i  
**not** **skywalker** : i have no excuse for this 

**coolesbian** : lmao 

**soft** **himbo** : luke,, didn't you cry today because you thought you lost your guitar pick??

**not** **skywalker** : can yall leave me alone??   
**not** **skywalker** : I CRY SUE ME   
**not** **skywalker** : MEN CRY,, GET WOKE 

**gaydrummer** : That's not the problem but ok buddy 😏

**sk8er** **boi** : hahaha  
**sk8er** **boi** : btw i recorded ur cover 

**coolesbian** : thanks willie!! send it to me so i can post it on our yt page   
**coolesbian** : don't forget to share it on your social pages okay? 

**julesrules** : Yes boss lmao 

**soft** **himbo** : yes ma'am 

**not** **skywalker** : okay 😁 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 18:38.**

**julesrules** : GUYS   
**julesrules** : our video got viral we got 13 000 views!!! 

**not** **skywalker** : WAIT WHAT??? IN 1 DAY???? 

**soft** **himbo** : that's amazing omg 

**gaydrummer** : Wait for real??   
**gaydrummer** : This is   
**gaydrummer** : mind blowing 

**not** **skywalker** : I CABNTL BELIIERVE TGHIS ASHEJRNFKFK   
**not** **skywalker** : WERE. FOMOIS!!! 

**soft** **himbo** : luke ur system has stopped working 

**gaydrummer** : Always when he's excited  
**gaydrummer** : A mess

**coolesbian** : what is he saying tho??

**not** **skywalker** : I HAVE TEARWS IN MY EYEAS   
**not** **skywalker** : OMGF ITS HAOPPENING!!! 

**julesrules** : Luke omg 😂  
**julesrules** : and we have more followers on our social pages   
**julesrules** : If we keep going like this this maybe we'll get a record deal 😏

**not** **skywalker** : YEWS   
**not** **skywalker** : SHIT I MEQN *YESDD  
**not** **skywalker** : *YRSSS 

**gaydrummer** : CAN YOU STOP??? 

**coolesbian** : lmao 

**gaydrummer** : But anyway yes, hopefully a record deal in the future!

**soft** **himbo** : that would be great

**sk8er** **boi** : i wish that for u guys 

**not** **skywalker** : THANJK I WILLIHE 

**gaydrummer** : Can we block him once and for all? 😒

**soft** **himbo** : thanjki willi he?   
**soft** **himbo** : what language is that? 

**coolesbian** : jules can u tell ur man to calm down 😂

**julesrules** : There's nothing i can do sorry 😅 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 18:10.**

**coolesbian** : IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS BITCHES! 

**julesrules** : YESSS   
**julesrules** : what are yall gonna do for Christmas? 

**not** **skywalker** : big dinner with my family with uncles, aunts and cousins i didn't even know existed lmao

**soft** **himbo** : same 😂 

**coolesbian** : with my family we have this tradition where we play different board games before opening our presents 

**julesrules** : Christmas is really important for us so we celebrate with the whole family and everyone is bringing food and we usually sing Christmas songs in Spanish :) 

**gaydrummer** : No Christmas with my family this year 😔 but at least I get to spend my first Christmas with Willie 😍

**sk8er** **boi** : i love Christmas!  
**sk8er** **boi** : yes baby ❤️

**julesrules** : Aww

**not** **skywalker** : we can do something together for new year's eve guys

**soft** **himbo** : i agree!!

**gaydrummer** : I'm down 😊

**sk8er** **boi** : hell yeah

**coolesbian** : yesss  
**coolesbian** : guys question  
**coolesbian** : do u open your presents at midnight or in the morning?

**not** **skywalker** : midnight

**julesrules** : midnight now that my brother is older

**sk8er** **boi** : i'm not the patient kind so usually midnight 

**gaydrummer** : I used to like opening them in the morning 

**soft** **himbo** : in the morning,, and my brother and i eat the gingerbread cookies with milk cause Santa never eats them

**gaydrummer** : Reg...  
**gaydrummer** : Okay.

**julesrules** : lmao

**coolesbian** : is he for real? 

**soft** **himbo** : what??

**coolesbian** : nevermind

**soft** **himbo** : guys i have a question too it's important!! 

**not** **skywalker** : yeah?

**soft** **himbo** : do u pour milk before cereals or after?

**gaydrummer** : How is that important?? 

**coolesbian** : after,, easy

**julesrules** : Yeah I like after

**soft** **himbo** : after makes more sense 

**not** **skywalker** : after obviously!! what kind of psychopath would pour the milk before???

**gaydrummer** : Me

**soft** **himbo** : not surprised 😏

**gaydrummer** : WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BITCH??

**sk8er boi** : i know it's controversial but same as alex

**not** **skywalker** : u guys are meant to be   
**not** **skywalker** : psychopath husbands

**julesrules** : Asdfghjkl LUKE 😂

**coolesbian** : what kind of soulmate shit is this you guys are gross 😏😂

**gaydrummer** : Excuse me but you guys are crazy...   
**gaydrummer** : So if there's still milk left in your bowl, you're not going to put cereals right after?  
**gaydrummer** : The order doesn't matter!

**not** **skywalker** : I'm just gonna rinse my bowl and pour cereal again then milk

**julesrules** : Luke, you know you can just drink the milk right? 

**gaydrummer** : AND I AM THE PSYCHOPATH???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's not my best but at least i finally finished this chapter haha  
> Thanks for reading as always <3


	12. I don't know what I'm doing most of the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter finally! Sorry i'm so busy at the moment, i didn't had much time to write so it took me some time to post :/  
> It was fun writing this tho :)  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 13:47**

**gaydrummer** : OMG OMG OMG  
 **gaydrummer** : Something happened to Willie, he's at the hospital!!!! 

**not** **skywalker** : NO WAY IS HE OKAY???

**gaydrummer** : I'm not sure 😭

**soft** **himbo** : WTF

**julesrules** : I'm freaking out!!!!

**coolesbian** : WHAT IS GOING ON??

**gaydrummer** : I can still hear his voice 

**sk8er** **boi** : ALEX   
**sk8er** **boi** : stop acting like i'm dead   
**sk8er** **boi** : i just broke my finger while skating guys i'll be fine 

**gaydrummer** : But I was scared.... 

**not** **skywalker** : alex don't ever do that again omg 

**julesrules** : Why are u so dramatic Alex? 

**coolesbian** : i almost had a heart attack dude wth

**gaydrummer** : I have the right to be worried

**sk8er** **boi** : i'm fine babe  
 **sk8er** **boi** : it's not the first thing I broke

**gaydrummer** : Okay 😩

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 22:42.**

**gaydrummer** : I need to find a jon

**julesrules** : What?

**not** **skywalker** : what's a jon?

**coolesbian** : who is jon? 

**soft** **himbo** : like jon snow?

**not** **skywalker** : i still haven't finished the show,, it's too long  
 **not** **skywalker** : i'm just starting season 4 i think 

**coolesbian** : unpopular opinion but I don't like jon snow 

**not** **skywalker** : me neither

**soft** **himbo** : really??? 

**julesrules** : I don't even know who that is 

**soft** **himbo** : a hot guy in game of thrones

**julesrules** : Oh I think I saw one episode one day but didn't like it 

**gaydrummer** : I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT JON SNOW  
 **gaydrummer** : it was a typo  
 **gaydrummer** : I wanted to say  
 **gaydrummer** : I need to find a jov

**soft** **himbo** : ??

**gaydrummer** : SHIT   
**gaydrummer** : a *job   
**gaydrummer** : I NEED MONEY

**not** **skywalker** : ok lmao but why are you yelling?

**gaydrummer** : Sorry  
 **gaydrummer** : I need money

**julesrules** : what kind of job?

**gaydrummer** : hopefully something without too much pressure 🤔

**not** **skywalker** : is that even possible?

**gaydrummer** : Shit I don't even know  
 **gaydrummer** : I don't know what I'm doing most of the time  
 **gaydrummer** : I don't like having responsibilities

**soft** **himbo** : who does anyway  
 **soft** **himbo** : i avoid all my responsibilities everyday  
 **soft** **himbo** : and look where it got me

**gaydrummer** : Nowhere

**not** **skywalker** : lmao i'm dead 😂

**coolesbian** : i'm crying 😂

**soft** **himbo** : so mean 😢

**julesrules** : Hahaha  
 **julesrules** : I think they're looking for someone at the pizza place near the beach, Alex

**gaydrummer** : Oh really?? Thanks Jules 😊

**soft** **himbo** : omg omg yes  
 **soft** **himbo** : that means free pizzas for meeeeee

**gaydrummer** : I'm not working there yet, calm the fuck down

**soft** **himbo** : alex why are u hating on me today? 

**gaydrummer** : It's all love, Reg

**soft** **himbo** : you don't act like that with willie tho 🤔

**gaydrummer** : It's not the same, he's my bf

**soft** **himbo** : so if i was ur bf you'd be nice to me? 

**julesrules** : Reg 😂

**gaydrummer** : You know what Reginald, you're on thin ice 

**not** **skywalker** : I can't even imagine reg and alex as boyfriends   
**not** **skywalker** : that would be like incest to me

**gaydrummer** : Totally :/

**soft** **himbo** : yeah now that I think about it 🤢  
 **soft** **himbo** : but in like a completely different universe where we're strangers  
 **soft** **himbo** : would u have dated me or luke?

**gaydrummer** : Luke

**soft** **himbo** : EXCUSE ME

**gaydrummer** : Did I stutter?

**soft** **himbo** : i'm leaving this gc 😭  
 **soft** **himbo** : u can all block me 

**coolesbian** : lmao

**not** **skywalker** : he's joking reg 😅

**julesrules** : We don't need to block u   
**julesrules** : It's not even going to stop Alex 

**gaydrummer** : Where's the block button? 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 12:31.**

**not skywalker** : how is ur finger @sk8er boi?

**soft** **himbo** : oh yeah willie how are u doing?

**sk8er** **boi** : good!! thanks guys  
 **sk8er** **boi** : it's really not that serious  
 **sk8er** **boi** : I can't skate now tho 😭

**gaydrummer** : I'm taking good care of him :)

**sk8er** **boi** : yeah thanks baby 😊

**coolesbian** : good  
 **coolesbian** : how it's like living together guys? 

**gaydrummer** : Great 😍

**sk8er** **boi** : amazing 💕

**julesrules** : Aww  
 **julesrules** : Lol when's the wedding?

**not** **skywalker** : next year hopefully and I'll be ur best man

**coolesbian** : uh one of them has to propose tho

**gaydrummer** : Asdfghjkl

**sk8er** **boi** : we'll see 👀

**gaydrummer** : OMFGHJJKL!!!!!

**not** **skywalker** : willie,, say yes

**julesrules** : Lmao how did u take that as a proposal??   
**julesrules** : Alex was just key smashing 😂

**sk8er** **boi** : yes

**julesrules** : Willie 😂

**soft** **himbo** : wow I can't believe i'm witnessing a proposal live like this

**coolesbian** : that's the worst proposal i've seen in my life

**not** **skywalker** : ok willie do u take alex mercer to be ur husband, to cherish him in friendship and in love forever, for the best and the worst etc?

**sk8er** **boi** : oh yeah i do :)

**coolesbian** : what's going on lmao

**not** **skywalker** : and do u alex take willie owens as ur husband, to love him um...faithfully? Do u promise to love him forever in sickness and health, or whatever they say at weddings?

**gaydrummer** : WHAT  
 **gaydrummer** : THE FUCKL IS THIS

**not** **skywalker** : u have to say I do,, alex!!

**gaydrummer** : WAIT, LUKE NO!!

**soft** **himbo** : gasp  
 **soft** **himbo** : he doesn't want to marry willie 

**coolesbian** : what a plot twist 

**julesrules** : Alex, I was rooting for u wtf 

**gaydrummer** : Wait GYUS   
**gaydrummer** : *GUYS

**sk8er** **boi** : 😢

**gaydrummer** : NO WILLIE DON'T BE SAD!! I MEAN WE DON'T HAVE RINGS! 

**not** **skywalker** : that's what ur worrying about? 

**gaydrummer** : I don't want a wedding like this  
 **gaydrummer** : I want my wedding to be perfect!!

**sk8er** **boi** : it will be perfect :)

**gaydrummer** : I mean I hope 😭❤️

**soft** **himbo** : does that mean u guys are fiancés now?

**gaydrummer** : Asdfghjkl no one proposed cALM DOWN

**sk8er** **boi** : 😌❤️

**gaydrummer** : FUCKLMWXC

**not** **skywalker** : wait  
 **not** **skywalker** : would it be Alex Owens? or Willie Mercer?

**soft** **himbo** : i like Willie mercer

**coolesbian** : no alex owens ftw

**julesrules** : Alex Owens sounds good

**not** **skywalker** : but what about alex mercer owens?? 

**soft** **himbo** : wow ur mind

**gaydrummer** : STOP  
 **gaydrummer** : We're not even getting married

**not** **skywalker** : 😔

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Saturday, 17:18.**

**soft himbo** : i just bought 20 nuggets just for myself

**gaydrummer** : And??? 

**soft** **himbo** : they forgot the sauce 

**not** **skywalker** : i hate when that happens 

**gaydrummer** : I don't understand how is that an information we want to know

**soft** **himbo** : but i tripped and they fell on the ground 😭

**julesrules** : Oh god 😂

**not** **skywalker** : oh no so what did u do? 

**soft** **himbo** : i ate them 

**gaydrummer** : REGGIE NO! 

\--

**"sunset curve"  
Saturday, 18:07.**

**Reginald** : i want to surprise parker with a date but i have no idea what to do 🤔

**Alex** : You can go skydiving lol

**Reginald** : that's a good idea omg

**Alex** : No wait, I was joking...

**Reginald** : i want to do it!! 

**Alex** : Okay

**Lukey** : it's not going to be free tho

**Reginald** : yeah ur right 🤔  
 **Reginald** : idk  
 **Reginald** : since alex and willie are engaged i wanted to have something special with parker too

**Alex** : We're not but okay

**Lukey** : you're basically married tho  
 **Lukey** : you're already so domestic 

**Reginald** : yeah i'm a little jealous

**Alex** : Okay 😒🙄

**Reginald** : i'll think of something 🤔

\--

**"my bf"  
Tuesday, 22:14.**

**reg** : hi baby i miss u

**my** **bf** : i miss u too  
 **my** **bf** : what are u up to?

**reg** : nothing much  
 **reg** : i'll pick u up tomorrow at work it's a surprise 

**my** **bf** : oooh  
 **my** **bf** : what's happening?

**reg** : u'll see 👀

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Thursday, 19:15.**

**soft himbo** : i had a crazy date yesterday with parker

**not** **skywalker** : what happened??

**soft** **himbo** : i wanted to go to the movies but parker left work a bit late  
 **soft** **himbo** : so we went surfing instead and i almost drowned again

**gaydrummer** : AGAIN??

**julesrules** : Reggie, do you even know how to swim? 

**soft** **himbo** : i think so

**coolesbian** : WHAT DO U MEAN

**not** **skywalker** : ok but it's nothing out of the ordinary

**gaydrummer** : But it shouldn't be!!

**soft** **himbo** : and then we went to a Christmas funfair and it was really good until we got stuck in the ferris wheel for 2 HOURS!!!  
 **soft** **himbo** : IT WAS A MESS GUYS

**not** **skywalker** : what the hell

**julesrules** : Oh damn

**gaydrummer** : That sucks 

**soft** **himbo** : AND after that parker ate a bad hotdog and got sick 

**not** **skywalker** : IS HE OKAY????

**soft** **himbo** : yeah he's fine but we didn't get to finish our date  
 **soft** **himbo** : i wanted to have fun but all went wrong 😭

**julesrules** : It's not ur fault Reg

**soft** **himbo** : it was so bad he's probably gonna break up with me 😔

**not** **skywalker** : NO WAY DUDE

**gaydrummer** : He's not gonna break up with you because of that

**soft** **himbo** : u sure? 😭

**not** **skywalker** : yes alex is right,, reg

**julesrules** : Parker is cool don't worry

**sk8er** **boi** : first time i met alex i ran him over with my skateboard and pancaked him  
 **sk8er** **boi** : and look at us now 😊  
 **sk8er** **boi** : ur fine bro

**gaydrummer** : I was about to throw hands tho until i realized he was cute

**sk8er** **boi** : 😇

**not** **skywalker** : time flies :') 

**soft** **himbo** : yeah ur right, thanks willie 🤗

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 14:17.**

**not skywalker** : MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!!!

**soft** **himbo** : merry christmas ☺️

**julesrules** : Merry Christmas!  
 **julesrules** : Did you have a good time?

**coolesbian** : happy christmas yall  
 **coolesbian** : yess i had so much fun with my family 

**gaydrummer** : I had a blast!   
**gaydrummer** : And we had lunch with Willie's mom today 

**not** **skywalker** : awesome!   
**not** **skywalker** : i had fun too  
 **not** **skywalker** **has sent a photo.**

**julesrules** : WHY are you shirtless?

**gaydrummer** : Luke 😏

**soft** **himbo** : did u lose ur shirt?

**not** **skywalker** : i don't remember

**gaydrummer** : What do you mean you don't remember???

**coolesbian** : uh were u drunk?

**not** **skywalker** : no i don't drink  
 **not** **skywalker** : probably a dare with my cousin or something

**gaydrummer** : That doesn't explain anything

**julesrules** : It's Luke, I'm not even surprised anymore

**not** **skywalker** : maybe i was hot

**soft** **himbo** : yeah that's a good reason  
 **soft** **himbo** : ur always hot 😉

**not** **skywalker** : thank u 😉

**gaydrummer** : 🤨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is a good representation of what i feel writing this fic (or of my life as a matter of fact) hhahaha  
> Ok so i think next chapter is going to be the last... although, i may write a bonus chapter after that but we'll see!  
> Thank you so much for reading and to everyone who read this mess from the beginning til now! honestly it means so much to me to see that people enjoy my writing and i plan to write more in the future so stay tuned :)
> 
> See you next time!


	13. Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Here is the last chapter of this fic! I'm sorry for the delay, i had a busy month... but here finally lol   
> I had so much fun writing this and i want to thank yall for all the kudos and comments, it has been really encouraging! 
> 
> ENJOY!

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 00:04.**

**not skywalker** : HAPPY NEW YEAR BIYCHES!!  
**not** **skywalker** : *BUTCJES  
**not** **skywalker** : dammit  
**not** **skywalker** : *BUTCHES

**gaydrummer** : JUST GIVE UP!

**julesrules** : Hahahah  
**julesrules** : Happy new year everyone 💕

**gaydrummer** : Happy New Year!

**soft** **himbo** : it's 2021!

**coolesbian** : happy new year yall

**sk8er** **boi** : happy new year 😊

**not** **skywalker** : since we haven't done something together let's meet later today 

**gaydrummer** : For what? 

**not** **skywalker** : to celebrate Alex! 

**soft** **himbo** : you don't wanna celebrate with us or what?   
**soft** **himbo** : we've been in 2021 for 5 minutes and alex is already bitching   
**soft** **himbo** : what happened to your resolutions alex???? 

**gaydrummer** : THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT   
**gaydrummer** : AND WHAT RESOLUTIONS??? 

**not** **skywalker** : don't scream alex   
**not** **skywalker** : we said we won't scream in 2021 

**gaydrummer** : WHEN??? 

**sk8er** **boi** : i don't think he's screaming he's just enthusiastically loud 

**not** **skywalker** : well ok that works 

**julesrules** : lmao what 

**coolesbian** : why are yall like this 

**soft** **himbo** : we said no judging in 2021 

**julesrules** : We never said such things but okay 😂  
**julesrules** : BTW guys what are your resolutions for the new year?

**gaydrummer** : Nothing cause I never follow them

**coolesbian** : same 😅

**julesrules** : I want to draw more and create more music with you guys

**not** **skywalker** : aww me too  
**not** **skywalker** : and learn to play new instruments!

**gaydrummer** : What about wearing more shirts with sleeves?

**not** **skywalker** : NEVER

**julesrules** : Touchy subject 😏

**gaydrummer** : You said no screaming, Luke.

**not** **skywalker** : shit sorry  
**not** **skywalker** : *never

**coolesbian** : you guys 😂

**sk8er** **boi** : i want to learn new skating tricks and participate in a competition that would be rad

**gaydrummer** : I'm sure you'll succeed babe

**sk8er** **boi** : thanks babe ❤️

**soft** **himbo** : in 2021 we said no more pda on this gc

**gaydrummer** : SHUT UP  
**gaydrummer** : AND YES I'M SCREAMING  
**gaydrummer** : CAUSE IN 2021 I DO THE FUCK I WANT

**julesrules** : Alex SNAPPED 😂

**coolesbian** : he sure did

**sk8er** **boi** : hahaha

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Tuesday, 18:01.**

**julesrules** : GUYS  
**julesrules** : Flynn just posted our video of Legends and it got so many views!

**coolesbian** : hell yeah  
**coolesbian** : since the frank ocean cover we've gained more followers

**not** **skywalker** : yeah wtf i got like 100 new followers on ig

**gaydrummer** : I got some too but I deleted them  
**gaydrummer** : Cause I didn't know them

**coolesbian** : WHAT THE

**julesrules** : You can't delete them if ur account is public tho, it has to be private to delete their requests 

**gaydrummer** : I made it private 

**coolesbian** : alex it's ur professional account so it has to be public  
**coolesbian** : don't delete ur fans wth!!! 

**julesrules** : Lmao 😂   
**julesrules** : But anyway we have more followers on the band account too   
**julesrules** : It's crazy! 

**coolesbian** : we have to post more   
**coolesbian** : and don't forget to share on all ur social media okay?   
**coolesbian** : guys this is it ur gonna be famous!! 

**not** **skywalker** : WERE FAMOUS   
  
**julesrules** : We're getting there 

**not** **skywalker** : it's because ur amazing jules  
**not** **skywalker** : did i tell you you're the most talented person I've ever known? 

**julesrules** : Every day lmao   
**julesrules** : But thanks ❤️

**not** **skywalker** : brb I need to post about you my talented and amazing girlfriend 

**julesrules** : LUKE 

**gaydrummer** : Not on your public account 

**not** **skywalker** : how would people know how amazing she is tho?   
**not** **skywalker** : u don't make sense 

**gaydrummer** : Well, okay. 

**julesrules** : That's embarrassing   
**julesrules** : But cute 

**soft** **himbo** : what about a post about me??   
**soft** **himbo** : julie is amazing but i am amazing too

**not** **skywalker** : i'll post one for you too ❤️

**soft** **himbo** : i'm soft 💕

**gaydrummer** : Don't do that for me 

**not** **skywalker** : aw alex u'll have ur post as well 

**gaydrummer** : I SAID DON'T 

\--

**"my jules"  
Wednesday, 22:06.**

**luke** : wow all the views we're getting it's CRAZY   
**luke** : i'm so grateful for everything   
**luke** : and you especially ❤️

**my** **jules** : Yes, I'm grateful too   
**my** **jules** : Doing music with you guys makes me really happy 😊 

**luke** : i wanna make music with you forever 

**my** **jules** : I'd like that too 😘

**luke** : we created the band like 1 year ago i can't believe how far we've come 

**my** **jules** : Yeah 😊

**luke** : i remember hearing you singing for the first time, it was like listening to an angel 😍

**my** **jules** : Aww stop it! 

**luke** : what did you think of me the first time? 

**my** **jules** : Honestly? 

**luke** : yeah 😁

**my** **jules** : i thought you were a dumbass with no boundaries 

**luke** : 😭

**my** **jules** : Haha but I also thought you were the most passionate person I've known and the sweetest and you'll do anything for the people you love   
**my** **jules** : That's what I like about you ❤️

**luke** : dammn I was not planning on crying today   
**luke** : i love u Jules 💋💘💝💖💗💓💞💕❣️

**my** **jules** : Love you too 😚

\--

**"my love"  
Thursday, 14:46.**

**Alex** : WILL IE

**My** **love** : what's up baby? 

**Alex** : The number of followers on my account is going up   
**Alex** : I've never had so many people following me   
**Alex** : I don't know what to post   
**Alex** : I don't know if I should interact????   
**Alex** : why would they follow me tho?   
**Alex** : They're gonna be disappointed when they realize I'm not going to post anything because ANXIETY   
**Alex** : WHAT SHOULD I DO??? 

**My** **love** : alex breath   
**My** **love** : just focus on school for now   
**My** **love** : and don't worry I'll help you with it later there's nothing to stress about 😉

**Alex** : THANK YOU ❤️ 

**Alex** : I can't believe we've been together for 3 months already! When we met it was one of the best memories I've had 😊

**My** **love** : i knew right away that you were the one for me 

**Alex** : No shut up 🤭  
**Alex** : But same

**My** **love** : and now we live together that's crazy 

**Alex** : Yeah omg! Best thing that's happened to me!   
**Alex** : okay gotta go to class  
**Alex** : Love you, bye

**My** **love** : love u too 😊

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Monday, 17:10.**

**gaydrummer** : So my mom called me earlier   
**gaydrummer** : My parents want me to come back home but I don't know what to do 

**not** **skywalker** : If they don't accept you I don't see the point of coming back 

**gaydrummer** : Well they told me they don't understand but they want me back home cause I'm still their son blablabla   
**gaydrummer** : I won't fall for it 

**soft** **himbo** : maybe they really miss u 🤔

**gaydrummer** : I miss them too but they hurt me and I'm not sure I'm ready to come back now 

**julesrules** : That's okay Alex, just do what makes you comfortable 

**coolesbian** : if ur not ready they can wait 

**sk8er** **boi** : it's a process,, but i hope one day they'll be able to understand and actually accept u ❤️

**gaydrummer** : You're right! But I won't let it affect me now   
**gaydrummer** : I have amazing friends and boyfriend who are the best people in my life rn  
**gaydrummer** : And my sister too so that's all that count 

**soft** **himbo** : we love u ❤️ 

**julesrules** : Alex 😭💕

**not** **skywalker** : yess u have ur chosen family 😊  
**not** **skywalker** : when is riley coming in LA? it's been so long 

**gaydrummer** : This weekend!   
**gaydrummer** : I can't wait to see her

**soft** **himbo** : riley!!!   
**soft** **himbo** : remember when luke had a crush on her? 😂

**coolesbian** : lmao u had a crush on alex's sister?

**not** **skywalker** : I WAS 10

**coolesbian** : for real hahah

**gaydrummer** : Oh yeah I forgot about that   
**gaydrummer** : But it didn't last long 😅

**soft** **himbo** : yeah i think his next crush was that guy in the music club when we were 14   
**soft** **himbo** : i don't know why he was there cause he was so bad at playing the trumpet

**not** **skywalker** : WAIT   
**not** **skywalker** : i don't remember having a crush on him 🤔 

**gaydrummer** : You talked about his "stupid haircut" for a week and thought he was actually good at the trumpet.... 

**not** **skywalker** : SHIT   
**not** **skywalker** : i totally had a crush on him 👁️👄👁️  
**not** **skywalker** : why didn't u guys tell me i wasn't straight 

**gaydrummer** : You had to figure it out yourself 

**julesrules** : Hahahaha   
**julesrules** : It's okay I was clueless too for a while 😅  
**julesrules** : When I first realise I like girls more than friends I was like 15 and it was like an epiphany haha

**coolesbian** : i think i was 13 when i realised but i came out to my family when i was 15 too 

**julesrules** : Oh yeah and we came out to each other ❤️

**coolesbian** : i felt less alone ❤️

**gaydrummer** : Coming out was the best thing I've ever done   
**gaydrummer** : I felt free and proud of who I am  
**gaydrummer** : I hope my parents we'll see that one day and understand 

**not** **skywalker** : let's hope so but i guess it's a step that they reached out to you 

**gaydrummer** : Yeah I guess, we'll see... 

**sk8er** **boi** : ❤️

**coolesbian** : PROUD GAYS 

**soft** **himbo** : GAYS 

**not** **skywalker** : GAY PARTY 🕺

**sk8er** **boi** : HELL YEAH 

**gaydrummer** : WHAT 

**julesrules** : 😂😅

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 08:28.**

**coolesbian** : GUYS   
**coolesbian** : Legends went viral after someone made a tik tok about it!!!! 

**not** **skywalker** : WAIT LET ME SEE

**gaydrummer** : That's why I woke up with so many new followers omg 

**not** **skywalker** : 2,1 million views????  
**not** **skywalker** : WOW 

**soft** **himbo** : OMFGGHJKL   
**soft** **himbo** : i have a ton of new followers too 

**julesrules** : Yeah me too omg   
**julesrules** : I saw the notifications I was like 😮

**coolesbian** : YES   
**coolesbian** : BUT I HAVE MORE NEWS!!!   
**coolesbian** : I got a phone call this morning before school 

**julesrules** : Omg what??? 

**coolesbian** : OKAY SO   
**coolesbian** : a promoter working at the Orpheum saw our video and he called cause he wants you to do the opening for a new coming band named Cushion of sound whoever that is 

**julesrules** : FOR REAL???? OMG!!!!!! 

**not** **skywalker** : THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!!   
**not** **skywalker** : ASDFGHHJKL

**soft** **himbo** : I'M FREAKING OUT U BETTER NOT BE JOKING FLYNN

**coolesbian** : I'M NOT!!! 

**gaydrummer** : This is nuts, I can't believe it!!   
**gaydrummer** : We did some gigs but the ORPHEUM??? WHAT?? 

**sk8er** **boi** : congrats guys u deserve it! 🎉 

**soft** **himbo** : thank u Willie 😊

**not** **skywalker** : thanks willie 😎

**gaydrummer** : Thanks 🤗   
**gaydrummer** : But it's kinda overwhelming SHIT IN'MN NOT RENADBY 

**sk8er** **boi** : ur not dealing with this alone baby u'll be fine 

**gaydrummer** : You're right ❤️

**soft** **himbo** : everything went so fast wow   
**soft** **himbo** : can't believe this is happening guys   
**soft** **himbo** : not so long ago we found out alex's true identity as aleksei and then i got haunted by a salami demon   
**soft** **himbo** : and luke was possessed   
**soft** **himbo** : 2020 sure was crazy 

**not** **skywalker** : i told you i wasn't possessed :(

**gaydrummer** : I can't believe you brought back aleksei into this conversation...   
**gaydrummer** : it could have been worse of a year tho, imagine having fires, earthquakes or even a pandemic 😏

**coolesbian** : LOL what a year   
**coolesbian** : do u guys remember when luke was a lesbian? 

**not** **skywalker** : DON'T REMIND ME OF THIS STUPID QUIZ 

**gaydrummer** : I mostly remember very vividly your plans to cover up a murder and luke eating fish eye balls 

**soft** **himbo** : good times good times 

**coolesbian** : yes 😌

**julesrules** : You forgot our chaotic quadruple date 😅

**not** **skywalker** : no we have to erase that from our memories 

**gaydrummer** : Agreed

**sk8er** **boi** : that was a good date tho :) 

**gaydrummer** : Oh okay :) 

**soft** **himbo** : oh and there was that time where we took a dance class and alex screamed into an helicopter 

**gaydrummer** : CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN?? 

**sk8er** **boi** : oh yeah i remember,, shit i felt so bad 😅

**gaydrummer** : No no no it was great Willie, don't worry!! 

**julesrules** : Haha   
**julesrules** : But you guys remember a year ago when we created the band? 

**not** **skywalker** : ofc!!! I'll never forget ❤️

**soft** **himbo** : yess when we ask you to join our band omg 😭❤️

**julesrules** : you harassed me into joining your band more like 😅😂  
**julesrules** : But I don't regret it one bit 

**gaydrummer** : Yeah that's a nice memory...   
**gaydrummer** : you guys are not only my band but my family 

**julesrules** : Damn who's cutting onions 

**not** **skywalker** : I. M CRYONG 

**soft** **himbo** : aawww 😭😭

**julesrules** : I love you guys 

**not** **skywalker** : 😭 let's hug 

**gaydrummer** : As much as I'd like this, class starts in a minute 

**not** **skywalker** : at lunch break then 

**soft** **himbo** : see ya soon guys ❤️

\--

**"my bf"  
Saturday, 16:16.**

**reg** : guess what 

**my** **bf** : what 

**reg** : we're gonna play at the orpheum baby!! 

**my** **bf** : wait seriously??? 

**reg** : yep

**my** **bf** : wow congrats 🎉❤️  
**my** **bf** : well deserved! 

**reg** : thanks parker ❤️  
**reg** : i hope u'll come watch us 😊

**my** **bf** : i wouldn't miss it for the world   
**my** **bf** : i don't think u realize it but ur an amazing musician 

**reg** : oh thanks 😭  
**reg** : ur good at bass too   
**reg** : that's why we're meant to be 

**my** **bf** : there's no question 

**reg** : we're starting to have our own little fanbase it's really cool   
**reg** : i got so many followers it's insane! 

**my** **bf** : my boyfriend is famous omg 

**reg** : don't want to brag but yeah 😏

**my** **bf** : haha   
**my** **bf** : can we meet today? 

**reg** : ofc! 

**my** **bf** : I just have to leave at 6 pm cause carrie invited me to her house   
**my** **bf** : our favorite kpop band is performing live on yt and she invited me to watch it together 😃

**reg** : that's fine!   
**reg** : we have plenty of time to make out 

**my** **bf** : lmao that's the only thing u want to do? 

**reg** : i mean what's better than that? 

**my** **bf** : a romantic walk by the beach maybe? 

**reg** : 👁️👄👁️

**my** **bf** : stop it 😂

**reg** : we had plenty of romantic walks   
**reg** : i want to do something crazy actually 

**my** **bf** : cause making out is something crazy? 😂 

**reg** : no not that   
**reg** : we should like swim naked at 1 am or something 

**my** **bf** : WHAT   
**my** **bf** : are u ok 

**reg** : PARKER LISTEN 

**my** **bf** : i'm listening 

**reg** : what if we go to the movies dressed up as pandas

**my** **bf** : did I read that right???   
**my** **bf** : why would you...   
**my** **bf** : you know what,, i can take u to the animal shelter my cousin works at and we can hug puppies 

**reg** : WHATGHJKL  
**reg** : YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER   
**reg** : THIS IS ALL I EVER WANTED IN MY LIFE 😭

**my** **bf** : haha glad u like the idea 

**reg** : I LOVE IT

**reg** : do they have hamsters too? 😍

**my** **bf** : yeah i think 🤔 

**reg** : I'M COMING!!! 

\--

**"wilson"  
Saturday, 22:15. **

**flynn** : who's the best manager?   
**flynn** : that's me ur girlfriend

**wilson** : yeah you've been on and on about it since yesterday 

**flynn** : uh hello? THE ORPHEUM! 

**wilson** : yes, good for them 

**flynn** : i sense a tinge of jealousy 🤔

**wilson** : i'm not, it's just i've been working hard to get where i am and i still don't have the possibility of a music career   
**wilson** : it seems so easy for them 

**flynn** : they worked hard too u know

**wilson** : i know and i'm honestly proud of julie   
**wilson** : but I have to admit that I really want what they have rn 

**flynn** : i understand ❤️

**wilson** : it's okay, one day it'll be me  
**wilson** : and i had parker over and we had a great time! 

**flynn** : you're spending a lot of time with him lately... 

**wilson** : jealous?   
**wilson** : you know i'm a lesbian right? 

**flynn** : but he's into girls too

**wilson** : yeah but 1) he's dating Reggie and 2) i have to be attracted to him for it to work 

**flynn** : fair enough   
**flynn** : you could have invited me tho 

**wilson** : you don't like this group 

**flynn** : yeah 😅

**wilson** : but come over tomorrow, i need ur help with my music 

**flynn** : i'll gladly help! 

**wilson** : thanks   
**wilson** : i love you 

**flynn** : shit 

**wilson** :?? 

\--

**"double trouble"  
Saturday, 22:28.**

**trouble 1** : Jules!!   
**trouble** **1** : carrie told me she loved me but i totally freaked out

**trouble 2** : Okay explain the situation 

**trouble 1** : carrie told me she loved me 

**trouble 2** : No, I got it the first time but I need details

**trouble 1** : well she invited me over tomorrow so I can help her with music stuff   
**trouble 1** : and then she thanked me and said i love you   
**trouble 1** : i still haven't responded   
**trouble 1** : well i did say something but i don't think it's what she expected 

**trouble 2** : What did you say? 

**trouble 1** : shit 

**trouble 2** : Tell me 

**trouble 1** : no that's what i said   
**trouble 1** : i panicked and i said "shit" 

**trouble 2** : Hahaha omg okay   
**trouble 2** : You know what you should do? 

**trouble 1** : no tell me what do i do???? 

**trouble 2** : Say you love her back 

**trouble 1** : really jules? 

**trouble 2** : Simple as that

**trouble 1** : NO 

**trouble 2** : Do you love her? 

**trouble 1** : i mean yes but like we haven't been dating for that long so 

**trouble 2** : You just said yes tho   
**trouble 2** : Tell her and move on, it's not a big deal Flynnie 

**trouble 1** : GOD UR RIGHT   
**trouble 1** : okay,, thank you bestie ❤️

\--

**"wilson** **💜** **"  
Saturday, 22:40.**

**flynn** : sorry for earlier i panicked   
**flynn** : i love u too 🤗 

**wilson** **💜** : i knew u would panic 🙄

**flynn** : cut the attitude lmao 

**wilson** **💜** : you're lucky you're cute 

**flynn** : aw u think i'm cute? 

**wilson** **💜** : shut up   
**wilson** **💜** : but yes your the cutest

**flynn** : my baby girl ❤️ 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Sunday, 18:40.**

**julesrules** : Guys our performance is in a few days and I want to thank you guys for coming into my life and create this band with me   
**julesrules** : It has been the best year with you and I've found friends for life ❤️

**soft** **himbo** : JULIIIIE 😭

**not** **skywalker** : BABE OMG I LOVE U ❤️ 

**gaydrummer** : Julie, I'm really touched   
**gaydrummer** : Thank you for coming into our lives   
**gaydrummer** : You've become my best friend 💜 

**soft** **himbo** : i thought i was ur best friend???

**gaydrummer** : It's always been Julie

**julesrules** : BESTIE 💜

**coolesbian** : bestie number 2 cause i'm ur number 1 

**julesrules** : Yes you are 

**not** **skywalker** : ALEX WTH I'M UR BEST FRIEND 

**gaydrummer** : Sometimes 

**not** **skywalker** : WHAT DO U MEAN?? 

**julesrules** : Long story short, we're all best friends and I love you all   
**julesrules** : let's do the performance of our lives! 

**not** **skywalker** : HELL YEAH 🤘🏻

**soft** **himbo** : Let's rock! 

**gaydrummer** : We need to rehearse every day until the performance 

**not** **skywalker** : yeah but let's have fun too

**coolesbian** : i'm so excited for u guys 

**sk8er** **boi** : i'll be at the front row cheering for yall

**gaydrummer** : You'll have a VIP access 😉

**sk8er** **boi** : awesome!   
**sk8er** **boi** : can't wait to scream "that's my boyfriend" from the audience 

**coolesbian** : no one would know who that is between the boys tho lol

**sk8er** **boi** : i'll do it when he'll have his solo 

**gaydrummer** : That's so embarrassing 

**sk8er** **boi** : ok i won't say anything but I'll cheer for u 😅

**gaydrummer** : NO I LOVE IT!! 

**not** **skywalker** : lol  
**not** **skywalker** : did u invite parker, reggie ? 

**soft** **himbo** : ofc!! 

**coolesbian** : carrie and nick are coming too 

**soft** **himbo** : i also invited kayla 

**gaydrummer** : Riley will be there too 😊

**not** **skywalker** : the whole gang!   
**not** **skywalker** : CAN'T WAIT 

\--

**"julie and the phantoms"  
Friday, 16:04.**

**not skywalker** : THIS IS IT GUYS 😭  
**not skywalker** : see ya at the orpheum 

**julesrules** : I'M SO NERVOUS BUT SO EXCITED AT THE SAME TIME??? 

**gaydrummer** : SAME   
**gaydrummer** : But I'm so happy to do this with you guys! 

**soft himbo** : me too 😭

**not** **skywalker** : guys one more thing before we go   
**not** **skywalker** : let's have our little band circle rn 

**julesrules** : yesss 

**not skywalker** : OK we waited a long time for this and we worked our asses off, playing small gigs and stuff and getting better and better   
**not skywalker** : i'm so proud of us and i'm going to enjoy every single minute with you guys on that scene 

**soft himbo** : yeah 😭😭

**julesrules** : Let's give the performance of our lives ❤️

**gaydrummer** : Definitely! 

**not skywalker** : 1, 2, 3 

**julesrules** : Legends! 

**gaydrummer** : Legends! 

**soft himbo** : LEGENDS! 

**not skywalker** : LEGENDS! 

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this ending! I tried to highlight every character and focus on the friendship mostly :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I may write another fanfic but i don't know what about yet so if you have any ideas, i will gladly take them :):)
> 
> Bye!


End file.
